Witch Hunt
by Angel of Beauty
Summary: Dracula is paid for selling witches.He brings only a handful of them into his castle to work for him.Lily is one of them.And she has to show everyone that she´s no witch to escape her fate.Noone knows that she carries a secret...FINISHED!
1. Strange Encounters

**Witch Hunt**

Strange Encounters

Transylvania 1613

Lily got out of her bed. Again her worst nightmare about the great fire had haunted her dreams. She walked to her dresser and put out her favourite dress. This dress was made up of a yellow long shirt with a red stripe, a white blouse and a red corset. The dress didn´t tell about her age as she looked into the big mirror and smiled pleased. If someone saw her and didn´t know who she was he couldn´t say anything about her.

In fact she was nearly nineteen. But sometimes she acted and looked like a teenager and sometimes like a 25 - year old woman. Her parents had never told her about her life when she was younger. "That´s strange", she thought to herself as she walked down the stairs.

She wore her long hair loose. And even her coulour of hair you couldn´t describe. Golden blonde and fiery red at the same time. But she didn´t care about her looks.

She knocked on her parents´ bedroom. Silently she called with her angelic voice: "I want to go to the market. Shall I buy something for you?" Her father said in return: "No, Lily. Go and have your fun! But be back soon! You know that you have your big day tonight!" - "Yes, I do. Before midday I´m back!"

Her father had told her that her mother died after her birth as she was old enough. But Lily didn´t waste a thought of sadness.

Her big day would take place in the church. There she would sing a song that she wrote as she was sixteen. She was nervous like never before but she knew that she would make it.

Lily left her house with a bit money. Her family was rich but she was too afraid of the inquisition that went around in Transylvania. These holy people stopped girls and women from time to time and took them away. Lily´s father hadn´t told her why but she could imagine what happened to the women. In her nightmares she dreamed about witches that were burned. Somehow she knew that this had something to do with her past.

She belonged to the family of the Resitas. This was the richest family in Vaseria but somehow she didn´t know any part of her family except of her father.

The market was near her big house and always full of people. Lily crossed the street as a man on a horse came from the left. She knew that it was one of the Roman inquisition.

Slowly she turned her head back to the street and pretended not to see the man coming closer and closer to her. Before Lily had crossed the street completely the man stopped his black horse and jumped from its back. "Girl!", he shouted. Lily spun around to face the strange looking man. The weapons he carried looked dangerous and she was sure that he knew how to use them.

"Name!", he commanded and ignored the people had circled Lily and the man. His harsh voice scared her. "Answer!" And the short words he yelled at her sent shivers down her spine. With a shaking voice she answered: "Liliana Elisabeth Resitas."

"Interesting. And why don´t you stay at home? It´s dangerous here. Witches try to act like humans. But tell me girl, how old are you?", he asked.

"E - eight - teen", she said with fear in her voice.

"Then, Miss Resitas, you will have to come with me!" Before she could even realize what she was doing her legs started to move automatically. Lily ran right into the market and into the crowd of people. "Stay here, you witch!", he shouted as he started to run after her. Now she knew that her reddish blonde hair and the mole on her left cheek made her look like a witch. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Suddenly Lily´s running was stopped by someone she ran into. She stumbled backwards and fell. As her vision cleared she saw the one who had stopped her.

A cold hand that she couldn´t recognize was held down to her. Slowly the man in black took her hand in his and helped her to her feet. Lily wasn´t able to speak or even to look at him. She only kept running through the market. As soon as she saw a dark corner on her right she ran faster and hided there.

The man of the inquisition stormed past her and disappeared after another corner. Then Lily ran in the opposite direction and stopped at the first time as she arrived in the crowd of people.

She looked around and tried to see the stranger who had stopped her. But he wasn´t anywhere on the market. "Where is he? I have to _thank _him", she mumbled under her breath.

Lily walked up to an old woman who stood near the man as she ran into him. "Excuse me, but did you see a man in black right here?", she asked, still catching her breath. The woman looked at her like at an evil monster. "I´m not here to give you information but to sell necklaces. Do you want to buy one to keep yourself away from the devil?", she asked. Lily looked at her in disbelief. But only for a moment. Then she took a few coins out of her pocket and handed it to the woman.

She eyed the money closely until she gave Lily a necklace with a cross on it. "Here! And I saw no man", she said and left her there.

Lily shook her head. It couldn´t be true that she was a witch. She placed the necklace around her neck. Maybe the words of the old woman were true...

* * *

Hello guys, I´m back with the promised story _Witch Hunt. _I hope you like the first chapter and leave many reviews for me :)


	2. Feint

2. Feint

As Lily arrived at home she put on her pink and golden shining dress. She tried to hide her hair but the length of it didn´t allow that. So she let it hang down. The necklace that the woman gave her fit perfect to her dress.

Lily left her room and then her house. The long dress reminded her of the man her father wanted to be engaged with her. But it was impossible for Lily to let a man she didn´t love or even like come near her. So she sent him away. She didn´t want to feel something like love for a man because no man would fit to her and accept her character. Of course she didn´t want her father to angry but it was good that he accepted the view of his daughter.

She arrived at the church. Now she was really afraid. Not of the singing but of those people who would look at her and whisper the word _witch_. She hadn´t told her father about the inquisition she had _met_.

But Lily wasn´t allowed to think about that. It would make it even worse. She grabbed the lower part of her dress and climbed the stairs into the church.

It was dark outside as it was her turn. She took one deep breath and walked into the chapel where she had to sing. Lily looked at the piano on wich a man sat who was ready to play.

She took another deep breath and showed the piano player to start. A slow melody came out of the piano and echoed through the church. Lily began to sing _Feint_

-------------------------

The piano played the last notes. Then a big silence got in the situation. Lily loved this song and hoped that the other people would so, too. The song was about her mother. While singing she didn´t realize the man of the inquisition who had entered the church. One of them walked over to Lily and grabbed her by her arm.

She tried to pull away but he was stronger. Silent as a grave she let herself take away. The other men followed them out of the church and through the market.

Far away from Lily´s home stood a dark house that seemed left alone. They opened a door behind the house and pushed her into the room.

Everything around her went dark as the men closed the door again. Lily had fallen to the ground as they threw her in the chamber. She rose and looked around. Every eye from every woman who was caught there, too were locked on her. They had to be witches like her. Or at least the inquisition had to think that they are ones. Another door that lead to the room was opened and another woman was thrown into it. This one started to weep. One of the older women took her in her arms to give her comfort.

"What is going to happen to her?", asked Lily a woman in her age. "They will take her to Hungary. And there they will burn her", she answered nearly whispering.

"And ...will they burn us, too?", Lily asked scared. She shook her head: "I can´t tell you. The men who brought us here take one girl after another out of here and decide if weare going to become servents of the Count or if we´ll be burned."

"What Count...", Lily wanted to ask but the door opened again and one of the men pointed at her. Her eyes were widened in shock. Slowly she walked to door until they pulled her violently through it.

In this room stood even more men of the inquisition. And in the middle stood a man completely dressed in black. His black hair he wore back in a ponytail and his golden earring made him seem more mysterious. Slowly he began to circle her...


	3. Discoveries

3. Discoveries

The man eyed her closely while circling her. As he stood in front of Lily again he placed his hand under her chin and made her look into his dark eyes. She knew that it must be the Count of whom the woman had told her.

"You are damn pretty," he said quitly and enjoyed her trembling under his touch, "I should make you my bride and not my servant. Pity that the inquisition pays me for witches."

"I´m no witch!", Lily protested. "Every woman tells me that. I must confess... that you seem a bit too pure to me. I think I´ll make you my servant. Do you think that you can make it?", the Count asked. Finally she pulled away from him and took one step away from him. "Of course I can! But don´t you think that it´s better for you if you burn me now and not later?"

Lily´s words made him smile while she noticed that something was very wrong.

"You are right. You are going to die anyway. But you don´t want your father to die instead of you, do you?", he asked evilly. "What shall that mean?", Lily asked back. The Count turned around and told one of the inquisition to open the door. And there they pushed her father into the room.

She couldn´t believe her eyes. Lily´s father´s hands were tied behind his back. They had caught him. "Father!", she cried and wanted to get to him but the Count grabbed her hand and held her back.

"Let me go! He needs me!", she said and tried to hold her tears back. "Let her go, Dracula! She hasn´t done anything wrong!" Her father tried to get his daughter freed.

So Dracula was his name. Lily looked at first at her father and then back at the one who held her. One single tear escaped her. Dracula wiped it away with his thumb. "Tears. I´m glad that I don´t have these useless feelings like sorrow and love anymore."

"How can a life without feelings be worth anything?", asked Lily and tried again to free herself from Dracula´s grasp. He looked at her as if he wanted to answer. But he didn´t and pretended not to hear her question. He turned back to her father: "She´s a witch. Like her mother once was. It won´t be that easy with killing her like with her useless mother."

"So you killed her! You bastard killed my mother!", Lily screamed as bitter tears ran down her cheeks. Dracula made her look at him: "If I was you I would show more respect!"

"But I have no respect! I hate you! I didn´t have the chance of knowing my mother! Damn it, you fucking bastard, can´t you just leave me and my family alone?", she sank to her knees and sobbed. The reaction she had expected from Dracula didn´t come. He only stood there and looked at her weeping form.

"Decide now! Do you prefer to watch your father die or do you want to live with me from now on?", he asked nearly yelling.

"No! Don´t believe him! He already killed everyone of our family! It doesn´t matter if he kills me now! Please don´t go with him!", her father yelled and took one step closer towards his daughter.

"If you don´t care about your life...", said Dracula and looked at the inquisition again, "Kill him!" Lily rose from the ground again. As she wanted to go to her father they grabbed him by his arms and pulled him outside. "I love you! Don´t let him hurt you!", he called his last words to Lily. She watched him disappear behind the door.

"And now to you!", Dracula looked at her strictly, "You will work from me! And don´t expect any kindness from me towards you!"

"I would never expect that you could be kind! Why did you do that! Why did you kill my whole family? Why don´t you even care about anyone? WHY!", yelled Lily.

For a few seconds he only stared at her until he said quitly: "You´ll have to learn to respect me and show obedience towards everyone who stands over you. I am the master here and if you don´t accept that..." - "What are you going to do then? Kill me? Do you believe that I´m afraid of death?", Lily shook her head, "Why do you think that your life that you spend alone is more worth than the life of any witch?"

"You are far too naive for your age. You can do what you want but don´t expect that anyone will stand for you. Noone loves a witch", said Dracula. It was easy to notice that this kind of conversation with him didn´t get Lily any further.

"Noone loves _you_. And noone ever will. You don´t even notice how alone you are. But someday you will need someone who loves you. Like everyone else does, too. Don´t forget my words. And don´t forget that everyone has a site wich is able to feel."

Dracula stared at her like a child. Lily wiped her tears away and went to the door. As she touched the doorknob he called to her: "We will meet again! Your life won´t be easy!"

She turned to him for one last time. Then she opened the door, walked through it and slammed it. Lily sat down beside the woman who spoke to her a few minutes ago. "And?" - "Servant", answered Lily. The woman smiled: "I´m Simone. So we will work together."...

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews! It really makes me write more! Now be so kind and review this chappie!


	4. Endless Testing

Thanky ou guys for the reviews! Here´s the next long chapter!

* * *

4. Endless Testing

It took hours until every woman was finished. In the room Lily, Simone and ten other women sat together and waited for the inquisition to take them out of the house. Finally one of them opened the door to the outside. Everyone rose and followed the men.

"Where are we going to?", asked Lily. Simone whispered back: "They will take us to the river. There they will see if we are witches."

Lily had no idea what she meant and only followed the other women. The other ones who were not chosen were sold to Hungary at once. They arrived at the river and lined up in front of it. Lily took one step right to see what they were doing. Her eyes widened in fear as a man of the inquisition pushed the first one into the water.

This one made violent movements with her arms and legs to stay under water. She couldn´t make it. Her body floated on the river. The men pulled her out again and brought her away.

"If we float we are witches", whisperes Simone in Lily´s ear. "And what happens next?" - "The inquisition chair..." - "Be quite now!", commanded one of the inquisition. Now she was really afraid. The inquisition chair didn´t seem to be a good thing.

Now it was Lily´s turn. She stood directly in front of the river. Violently they pushed her into the river.

The water was not deep. At first she thought that she could stay under water but then something pushed her up. She floated. But that couldn´t be true. She couldn´t be a witch. They grabbed her arms and pulled her out. Her dress and hair were wet. The inquisition pulled her into another house and locked the door. In this room stood Dracula and two men who grabbed her again and pushed her into a big chair. Lily cried out in pain. There were nails everywhere.

"Confess that you´re a witch!", commanded Dracula. Lily wasn´t able to speak. The nails made a thousand holes in her back and legs.

The men laid her arms on the place where more nails made their way into her arms. "Please, stop that!", she cried in pain. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Then they tied her against the chair with rods made of metal. Again nails were rammed into her body. This time in her wrists, chest and stomach. "If you want them to stop you must confess!", said Dracula. "What shall I confess... I´m no witch!", said Lily in full pain.

As she thought it couldn´t get worse they tightened the rods on her body. "Believe me! I´m no witch! Please!", her voice became quiter with every second she sat there.

She closed her eyes and waited for the end. But as she was close to death, at least she believed so, they freed her. The rods were taken away and two strong arms lifted her out of the chair.

"Thank you...", she whispered and opened her eyes again. Lily looked up at her rescuer and saw that it was Dracula! She was far too weak for struggling so she just let her carry outside of the house. Lily was wet and wounded. He laid her on a bench or something and asked: "What will we do now? She isn´t able to walk." Another voice she did not recognize answered: "We already have enough witches! Carry her to your castle! She is useless when she´s dead!"

Dracula lifted her up again, transformed in a winged form and took off into the sky. Lily was too afraid to look down but it didn´t take long until they arrived at his castle. He handed her in another pair of arms wich belonged to his bride and said: "Take care of her! I´ll be back soon!" Then he flew back from where he came.

The woman walked inside of Dracula´s castle and laid her on a bed. Just now Lily opened her eyes. She looked up into the eyes of a blondeheaded woman.

Without speaking a word she opened her dress and looked at her wounds. They were not deep and would be healed soon. The bride gave her an antidote and then left her in the room where Lily drifted into sleep.

As she awoke again she looked at the room she lay in. It was a small one but big enough for one person. The window was open wide and a soft breeze danced around her. On the table beside her lay a dress wich had the colours black, grey and white. Lily got up and put the dress on. She had nearly forgotten her wounds and her body was dried.

Then she left the room and made her way through the hall. Finally she entered one room wich was the kitchen. Six women worked there. Lily walked over to Simone.

"Where are the others?" Simone looked sadly at her before she answered: "They didn´t survive the inquisition chair."

Lily´s eyes were widened in shock at that. She shook her head. She would have died, too but Dracula saved her? It was impossible that one man was able tobring such painto women. And as if Simone had read her thoughts she added: "Dracula isn´t human. He is a vampire. One of the undead... It´s time to bring him his blood. Would you do that?"

Lily nodded and took a bottle with blood that Simone handed her. "Where´s his room?"

"Walk down the stairs and turn left. It´s like a hall only for him", she said disgusted. So Lily left the kitchen and hoped that he wouldn´t be busy with his bride.

She walked the described way and finally arrived at a huge door. Carefully she knocked on it. Too afraid to disturb him. "Come in!", Dracula commanded from the outside.

Lily entered and closed the door silently behind her. As she looked around to find the room´s owner she saw him standing with his back towards her. He only wore pants and shoes. Quickly she spun around. It couldn´t be more embarressing. "Maybe I come again later...", Lily said and had her hand on the doorknob. "No, you can stay", said Dracula while noticing how embarressed she was. She turned around again, hoping that he would wear a shirt or something.

But instead of that she faced his chest and arms wich had muscles everywhere. His body seemed perfect. Her mouth dropped open. And his evil smirk grew even wider. He took the bottle out of her hand. "You may leave now", he said.

She pushed the door open, went through it, closed it again and leaned against it with her back. Lily was breathing heavily. She hadn´t seen a naked man ever. That Dracula was the first one scared her.

Lily placed a hand on her fast beating heart and stormed back into the kitchen. She had to tell Simone...

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! Every kind of reviews are welcome. What about three reviews for the next update?**


	5. Showing His Real Face

**Hey guys, I´m still alive. And I´m sorry that the update so long. But I hope you can forgive me and read the next chapter!**

* * *

5. Showing his real face

"What? You saw him naked?", Simone asked, nearly screaming the words at Lily. "Half-naked", she corrected her. "How does he look?"

"Gorgeous. Not an inch of his chest is wasted on fat. Those muscles... you should have seen him..." Lily sighed. But Simone just shook her head: "Many women are like you. Dracula has impressed many women and then raped them!" Now Lily looked shocked. "No. No, I don´t believe you! Noone would do that! Even he wouldn´t!" Simone looked at the clock that hung over the table in the kitchen. "Come with me! I have to show you something!"

They walked out of the kitchen and went down the stairs. It took a few seconds until Lily realized that they were going to Dracula´s room. "What do we want here? Do you want to ask him if he´ll rape us?" - "I don´t have to ask him. I´m sure about that!", Simone whispered back and hided behind a stone pillar.

Lily did the same. The only stared at the door until fearful cries could be heard from the inside...

_"No! Please let me go! I don´t wanna do that! HELP!" _

_"Will you be quit now!" _

_"No, please let me go! ...ahh, no, you´re hurting me! Stop it!"_

_"Shut up! ...And stop weeping! It´s not my fault that you are here!"_

_"Please, stop it..."_

_"I told you to shut up!"_

Then they heared that the _she _was beaten. She winced in pain. Lily covered her mouth with her hand. That was too much for her. The door opened and a woman with a sheet wrapped around her body was pushed outside. Crying she fell to the floor. Her body was shaking violently.

Another woman picked the her up from the ground, laid one arm around her shoulders and helped her to climb the stairs.

Simone turned back to Lily. She has a look that said "See?" on her face. Lily shook her head. She couldn´t believe that Dracula was able to do that. "If you want him not to do that to you," said Simone, "do never anything wrong. It´s only one of the softest punishments."

"And... what about his bride?", Lily asked with a shaking voice. "Not one. He has two brides. I don´t know how often they have to stand this!"

It was unbelievable for Lily. It couldn´t be true. "Come! We have some work to do", said Simone to make her think about something else.

Lily held this for a good idea. She grew up without violence, what made her attitude towards it. It was hard for her to believe that Dracula had such a bad site. She took a broom and began to clean the hallway wich connected the kitchen with the bride´s chambers. Suddenly she heared footsteps from the stairs coming closer to her. She looked up only for a moment to see that it was Dracula. Then she looked back at the floor she was cleaning and hoped that he would walk past her. But as he had climbed the last stair he stopped directly in front of her. She tried to ignore him and keep on concentrating on her work but he placed his fingers under her chin and made her look at him.

"There´s no need to be afraid", he said quitly as he noticed the fear in her eyes. Suddenly he came that close that his lips brushed against hers. She shivered.

"Why so scared? I don´t want to harm you... now." She gasped. Lily knew that he wanted it. He wanted her.

"Someday I´ll have the honour of taking you..." Those eyes were hypnotic. And they made her trust him. But somehow she could escape his spell. She pulled away.

"Lily, can you come here please?", Simone called out of the kitchen. Dracula began to smile. "Lily. How cute. The name fits you perfectly... But tell me one thing... is the innocence that surrounds you pure enough to make you a virgin?"

Lily took one more step backwards. "This was a _yes._ See? I can understand you without words. Your mind is wide open. I can read every thought of yours. And sense every feeling..."

Now she found her voice again: "Why can´t you just leave me be? The respect you show towards women is like nothing. We don´t exist that you can use us!"

"And the respect you show towards me is the same. We should learn to respect each other, don´t you think so, too?", he asked teasingly. "You don´t know how much I hate you!", she spat. "And you don´t know how beautiful you are when you are angry. I know you better than you think, little Lily. I will take your innocence away..."

That was enough. Lily was about to slap him. And she would have made it if he hadn´t caught her hand right in time. "Tsk, Tsk, ...a servant is not allowed to beat her master. There´s no use in trying. I´m much stronger than you are, Liliana." That Dracula knew her true name scared her. She would have said something in return if she had known his true name. And as if he had read her thoughts he said: "By the way, my name is Vladislaus." He gave her one last evil smile and walked on.

Now she was that angry that she would have broken the broom if Simone hadn´t come to her now. "Why do you take so long? Do you want me to clean the kitchen on my own?"

But Lily prefered not to tell her about Dracula. So she went into the kitchen and hoped that there would be much work that would keep her busy for a long time. She didn´t want to waste a thought on the one who destroyed her family and her life.

* * *

**And I have to apologize again for everyone I did upset with this chapter (You know who you are). But I have to thankmy reviewers:**

**HughJackmanFan: **Thanks for the review! And don´t beat me that I have to say this now but I didn´t understand what you meant... I´m so sorry! -begins to cry-Can you forgive me? Please keep on reading;)

**Lucky:** Thanks a lot! I´m glad you like it!

**Remember**: I agree with you! Drac must lookgorgeous, there´s no other way! Thanks that you like it! By the way... I love him, too. But I bet you already noticed:D

**Angel of Freedom**: Last but not least thanks to you, too! I hope you keep on reading!

**And now the same as always: At least three reviews and I´ll try not to take so long again. But I can´t promise. And now REVIEW!**


	6. Things Can Change

6. Things Can Change

Simone was in the hallway. She was cleaning the floor as Lily came along. "Shall I help you?", she asked and bent down beside her. Her friend was working since she´d gotten up.

"No, thanks. I think I can make it on my own", she said and twinkled. "I think so, too. But won´t you take a break now? I would have time. Maybe we can go outside?" Simone nodded. "Good idea! You can wait for me outside. I´m nearly finished."

Lily rose and was about to go. But a voice behind her asked: "Where are you going to? Do you think you can do what you want?"

She spun around to face Dracula. "You can´t forbid that!", said Lily and looked at him with hate in her eyes, "But I promise that I won´t escape you!" She turned back and headed towards the door.

"But I don´t believe you. Like you don´t believe me", he said and appeared in front of her. "Don´t you have something better to do? I´m sure that your brides have much time to spend with you. All alone in your bedroom. Noone would disturb you like I did as I had to look at your ... your..."

"At what? Does it make you speechless? But I know that you enjoyed it... because I did so, too. And you´re right. I have time." He moved one step closer at her. Now Lily regretted her words. She was afraid. "Do you want to see it again? And maybe more?"

"Leave her in peace, count!" Lily couldn´t believe that Simone had just said that.

He spun around and looked at her. "Do you want to replace her? But I prefer your friend." Lily was glaring at him. Dracula wanted to leave them but Lily grabbed his ponytail and held him back. Surprised at this he stopped in this movement.

"Take your hand away from my hair!", he commanded. Lily ripped the golden hairclip out and threw it to the ground. His black hair came loose and fell over his shoulders.

Dracula turned towards her while she realized what she had done. What have I gotten myself into?´, she thought to herself, Maybe I should do something to calm him down...´

He reached out with his hand, amused about the fear she showed. She thought that he was about to hit her but he just touched her. Slowly he began to stroke the soft hair. He ran his finger through it and said nearly whispering: "Do you want to toy with me a little, huh? Pity that I´m the only one who´s allowed to do that. And it wasn´t really kind of you..." Lily tried to to pull away but then he laid his hand on her cheek. His touch was cold like ice.

"You have many things to learn, Lily. Maybe I can help you with that..."

"I told you to let her go!", Simone said. But instead of doing so Dracula touched her lips.

"You don´t have to tease me! I won´t give in to you!" That amused him even more. Again he moved closer. His lips touched hers. His hair brushing against her face.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Simone was yelling in anger. Dracula continued his little game: "Ignore her. It´s so easy. Only one single word and I can..."

"YOU CAN FUCK YOURSELF!" Simone tried everything to get her friend freed. He was enjoying the whole situation. Lily didn´t know what to do. Still his lips were so close to her own. And she knew that he would lose his temper with one more word from Simone´s mouth.

But that was his chance. He pressed his lips against Lily´s. Slowly she opened her mouth. His tongue explored every corner in her mouth. The kiss was soft but passionate.

Instead of Dracula Simone lost her temper. She took her pail of water and walked towards Dracula who stood with his back to her. Through a thousand of kisses Lily whispered: "Watch out!" She pulled him aside as Simone was about to poor the water on him. This landed on the floor and made a pool of dirty water.

Dracula and Lily stared at her. And then at each other. She blushed and turned her look back at Simone who still held the pail in her hands.

"I´ll be waiting for you tonight. Otherwise you can say goodbye to your pretty friend." He bent down and picked his hairclip up. Then he strode past her and into his room.

Now Simone looked at her. Anger reflecting in her eyes. "Why did you do that! He kissed you against your will!", Simone stared yelling again. "But it wasn´t against my will", Lily protested.

"It´s no time for jokes!" - "But it´s no joke! I mean it. It felt so good. And it felt so warm inside of me..."

"Don´t you notice that he set a spell on you? He´s only toying with you! He can´t love you! And it´s nothing worth that you´re falling for him!", Simone took a break, "Open your eyes! He´s a vampire, has two brides, raped every woman in the world and has no heart to give you the love back! You don´t earn him."

Lily kept on looking at the wet floor. "Understand me. I only don´t want you to be disappointed in the end."

"Lies! You´re liying! Nothing of what you say is true! I don´t love him! And what you say about him..." - "...is not true. I know. I know", she finished Lily´s sentence.

"No, you don´t know! Why don´t you leave me alone?", she was nearly crying. "If you didn´t love him you wouldn´t be upset. After this night I´ll tell you how he really is." - "He would never rape you! Not you!", Lily said and the tears in her eyes disappeared.

"You´ll see that he would. And now go outside as you wanted. I´ll clean that mess here up." Lily did as Simone wanted. But the whole time she spent outside she thought about her first kiss Dracula gave her...

* * *

**Hey guys I´m back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to bring more of Dracula in it (I hope you like it that way because I do :D) Thanks a lot for the reviews! And I hope you´ll review this chapter, too. Maybe 4 reviews? -puppy eyes-**


	7. Run For A Fall

7. Run For A Fall

And as Lily sat outside she also used the time to write another song. This one about Dracula. It was summer and the sun was shining brightly. She sat under a tree in the shadow of it and had fallen asleep.

Dracula was nearly in rage. Some of the servants had to bring him his blood but noone came. He burst through the door, scanning the whole castle for heart beats.

"Where is this silly girl when I need her!", he said and stormed outside. And there he saw Lily sleeping under a tree.

"What is she thinking?", he said even louder. But she didn´t wake. Now he got angry and walked towards her. She lay there, seeming innocent and peaceful. It made him calm down. Dracula bent down and wiped a few strands of hair out of her face. Lily didn´t even notice who was caressing her face. She only felt the touch. The soft touch...

Her eyes shot open. Scared she noticed who was touching her. She sat up, leaning against the tree. Her eyes showed pure fear.

"I won´t hurt you", he soothed her.

"And what about Simone? You´re not allowed to hurt her! At least not that way! I won´t let you!" Her fear wasn´t already gone but she felt brave enough to say this into his face.

Then she jumped to her feet stormed back into the castle. She climbed the stairs and was about to enter her room as she saw another door in the hallway. She looked around. As she was sure that noone could see her she went through the door. Lily arrived in a big dark room. The ceiling was more than twenty metres out of reach.

She kept going and soon touched something wet. And then she saw giant sacs hanging from the ceiling. Some of them were destroyed and some not. Now Lily watched out not to touch the disgusting things again. Something made her look at the ground.

"No...", Lily whispered and bent down. She lightly touched the small creature that lay lifeless on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Lily nearly fell as she tried to stand up. Dracula stood in front of her, fangs baring. "Are these your children?"

Lily´s quetion was asked quitly but she didn´t feel any fear of him.

"Of course they are! What else!", Dracula spat. "But they are dead?", she kept asking. "Yes, they are! But that´s not your problem! You should be happy that they are! Otherwise they would have killed you already!"

His voice sounded dangerous but his eyes reflected sadness. "Why should I be happy? I know what it´s like to lose someone..."

"And?", he asked, eyes rolling. "Good for you that you don´t care about my feelings. But I feel sorry for you", Lily said quitly. "You feel sorry for me?", he faked a laugh, "Of course!"

"I didn´t expect that you would believe me. I´m only a witch, a useless servant, I´m only telling lies and noone loves me, I´ve undertsood", her voice sounded sad, "Tell me something I don´t know already..."

She walked on. She knew that it was hard for him to see his own children dead.

Lily had never expected that his castle was that big. Even more stairs went up at the end of the room. She climbed them into the next room. There was a big balcony. But she prefered not to touch many things. As she saw that there was a piano, too she couldn´t resist.

She sat down on the chair and put the notes and lyrics for her song on the piano. Lily pressed a few keys to check if it worked. Then she started her song _Run For A Fall..._

-----------------------------------

"Very good, little nightingale", a voice said behind her. Lily turned her head to see Dracula leaning in the doorway. She stood up and put the piece of paper into her pocket. "I didn´t mean it! I just...", she tried to say something but her voice refused.

"Of course meant it. What makes you write that? Me?", he asked and began to circle her again. Lily wanted to answer but he placed a finger on her lips and silenced her.

"Hush, my darling. You don´t have to speak. I know what you want...", then he pulled her in a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss with everything she had.

They wrapped their arms around each other and pulled closer. "Will you rape her?", she asked him through the kisses. "Yes." And that was the answer that made her push him away.

"Then I hope you have fun!", said Lily and walked towards the door. Dracula grabbed her by her arm and kissed her again. "You can do this for her. I would be very pleased...", he said and smiled at what he had just said. "Can´t you just leave her be? I mean...", she couldn´t speak more. The kiss grew hungrier.

"I can but only if you..."

"Why do you want me so? You have your brides who look better than me."

"Noone looks better than you", he whispered seductively and pulled away. Lily´s lips were swollen. "And I would be no man if I wouldn´t desire you", he added and thought: That´s perfect. She believes that I feel something for her. But how can the famous count Dracula ever fall for a witch?´


	8. When Truth Hurts

8. When Truth Hurts

It was time. Lily went to Simone´s room and knocked on the door. Silently she opened it and Lily entered. Now it came to her mind that it was her 19th birthday. But noone knew about it and it was good that way. Simone stood there, completely bare. Only a sheet was wrapped around her body. "Are you sure that you want to do that?"

"No. But before I let him rape _you_ I´ll go on my own", Simone answered. It was easy to see that she was scared.

"Will you change your mind on him after that?"

"I don´t know. But I think so."

"Do you know what I think? That you´ve fallen for him and you´ll forgive him", said Simone. Lily shook her head. "No, I´ll never forgive him for that!" But then she realized that it made no sense. It was nearly midnight and there was nothing to do anymore. "I´m sorry, Lily. But you have to accept that he´s a monster. And he will always be."

Lily looked at the ground. She knew that it was true what her friend had said. She hugged her and then let her go.

This night Lily couldn´t sleep. Simone´s screams of fear and pain echoed through the whole castle. She couldn´t imagine that Dracula was able to do that. The screams lasted for a few hours until there was silence. Only silence. Lily left her room and went down the stairs. In the darkest corner of the entrance hall sat Simone. She had wrapped the sheet tightly around her body. Her legs were to her chest and her arms around them. Silently she was crying.

Lily ran to her and for a moment only watched her crying. Simone kept whispering: "I don´t wanna die..."

Then she helped her up and climbed the stairs until she brought her into Simone´s room. Still she whispered those words.

"You won´t die", Lily tried to give her comfort but she just shook her head. "The last woman he raped killed herself. And the one before her died because of a fever. And the one..."

"That´s enough!" She had already noticed that Simone had a high fever. Lily left the room and fetched a pail of water and another sheet. And while she tried everything to get the fever down she kept talking...

"As I entered the room Dracula waited for me. He wore nothing but a long cloak that hided everything. Then he walked towards me, grabbed my shoulders and threw me on the bed. He came down upon me like an animal. He tore the sheet from me and and the cloak from him. He pressed me down and before I could do anything he..."

Simone began to weep. "You don´t have to tell me that! I still can´t believe that he did this to you, so please don´t make it worse!" Lily started to get angry. The hate on Dracula overwhelmed her.

"How late is it?" - "Nearly five. But forget it when you want to work now! I´ll do your work and you´ll lie here and rest!"

"But..." - "No, I will do it. It´s ok."

"But if he noticed he would do something even worse to me or you!" Lily could feel that Simone was scared. "This bastard of count can do with me what he wants but you´ll stay here!"

Lily straightened herself and left the room. Now she had to do all the work for Simone, too. She went into the kitchen and prepared the next bottle of blood for Dracula. But it wasn´t time yet to bring it to him. She wanted to take it on another table but her grip on it wasn´t tight enough. The bottle dropped, hit the stone floor with a loud noise and shattered into a million of pieces. The blood made a red pool.

She was that shocked that she couldn´t move. And she couldn´t hear the footsteps that were approaching.

"What the hell is going on here! Do you want to wake everyone!" Dracula looked at the blood. Lily was speechless and too afraid of doing something wrong.

"Oh, you threw my breakfast around to let me die of hunger?", he kept yelling.

She was glad that he wore something now. But he wore no jacket and his shirt was opened a bit so his chest hair was shown. Lily ignored his anger and stared stupidly at his chest.

He noticed that and looked down at his body and then at Lily. He took her hand in his cold one and placed it on his chest. Her breathing got quicker as he opened his shirt even more. Now she could see his muscles, too. And it felt so good. Stop that! He just raped your best friend!´, a voice said in her head but she pushed it aside.

Dracula made her hand go down that his shirt was completely opened at the front. Then he let her hand go. But Lily´s hand still wandered over his chest, exploring his cold body.

Suddenly he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her in his icy embrace. She shivered at the coldness but let it happen. He began to stroke her hair with the thought: My plan begins to work, soon she will be mine.´

"How does it feel to lie in my arms?", he asked. She purred happily at his chest as an answer. Dracula looked down at the human innocence in his arms.

Then Lily looked up at him. For a few moments they only looked at each other until she began to smile and placed a soft kiss on his cold lips.

"Why did you do that?", he asked in disbelief. "I don´t know. I just wanted to. Was it bad?"

"Of course not. I was only wondering if you´re under my spell and I didn´t notice", he said and pulled her in a deep kiss. With their arms wrapped around each other he lifted her up, pressing her against a wall. The kiss became slower and stopped. "Happy birthday", he whispered.

Lily unwrapped her legs from his hips and stared at him: "How do you know that?" He wiped a strand of hair out of her face. "I know everything about you."

* * *

**Finally I got three reviews so here´s the next chapter. (Without upsetting you: if you can´t guess, let it be.) But I still thank you! Ok, then. But if I don´t get enough (4-5) reviews I won´t update anymore! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though. Let me know!**


	9. Trouble

9. Trouble

Now Lily had to clean the floor and prepare a new bottle with blood. It smelled disgusting. She rose from the ground she knelt on and looked down at herself. Her eyes widened in shock. She had only this dress and it was covered with blood everywhere.

And the worst thing was that she had to ask Dracula for a new dress. She stormed in the bathroom and tried to get the blood out of the fabric. It was impossible.

"Any problems? You´re late. I need my blood now", Dracula said behind her. Lily was that nervous that she only heared the word: blood. Slowly she turned around to face him.

He looked at the mess on her dress and got angry. "What are you thinking? Do you expect from me that you can get everything you want? Do you really believe that you can destroy what´s not yours? I don´t think that you can pay that dress!", he shouted at her.

Lily looked at the ground. She knew exactly that one more mistake would mean... she couldn´t imagine such things.

"Come with me!", he commanded and stormed out of the room. Silently she followed him. In her head everything was spinning. Only the thought of being raped made her sick.

Finally they arrived in front of a bride´s chamber. "What... are we doing here?", she asked quitly.

Dracula spat back: "Getting a new dress for you, what else?" He opened the door and pushed her inside. "Get dressed! But don´t think that you´ll get another one if you ruin this! I´ll wait for you!"

Lily looked back at the door wich he threw nearly out of the angles by closing it. On the bed lay three dresses. Each of them would reveal much skin. She shook her head. She couldn´t wear one of those dresses. She didn´t want to be desired by Dracula!

One of the dresses was black and the fabric of the skirt was short at the front. No. The next one was red and would show her shoulders and arms. No. And the third one was dark blue. It had a silver corset and a low-cut. Better.

She picked this dress and stripped off her dirty clothes. Then she got dressed quickly but there was still a problem: the corset. She grabbed behind her back and pulled at the strings of the corset helplessly.

"Do you need some help?", he asked seductively and opened the door. A triumphiant smile was on his lips. "You look much better now", said Dracula and walked behind her.

He grabbed the stings and pulled hardly at them. A moan of pain escaped her mouth. But he just kept pulling until he was finished and the corset fit perfectly.

Lily tried to breathe what was hard. "It´s too tight!", she whispered, her voice nearly fading. "No. It looks gorgeous on you. Maybe you´ve never worn a corset exactly. See?"

Dracula laid his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards a mirror. She noticed that he had no reflection. And she nearly didn´t recognize herself.

"It looks not bad but it hurts. I can´t breathe", Lily said and turned her head back to him. "See it as a kind of punishment. You´ll wear that until I say that it´s enough. And I hope that you´ll bring me my blood now!" And then he disappeared.

Lily looked back at the mirror. He was right. It was the first time she felt beautiful. Maybe it wasn´t that bad. But she still had to do something with her hair. She looked around to find something that would fix her hair. Finally she found a small light blue comb. So she combed her hair until it felt like silk.

She wanted to show Simone. Lily ran through the castle and back into Simone´s room.

"Why are you dressed like one of his brides?"

"Because he wanted me to."

"Of course. I can understand you!", Simone said sarcastically. "But I must confess that it looks good." Lily blushed. Now she noticed that she shouldn´t have run. Her chest was rising and falling quickly.

"How do you feel?" - "It´s better when you don´t ask." On hearing this she put her hand on Simone´s forehead. The fever had climbed.

To change the topic Lily asked a question she had in her mind for a long time: "Where are the other women who work for Dracula?"

"They work on the third floor and usually don´t come downstairs. But a few minutes ago I heared footsteps from the outside of my room. I don´t know to whom they belonged."

Lily thought about it for a while until she realized that she still had to bring Dracula the blood. "I´m sorry. But I have to go now. I´ll be back soon!", she said and stormed out. In the kitchen waited the blood...

* * *

**Thank you sooo much guys for the reviews! Love ya! I hope you liked the chappie. I promise the next one will be longer! And now please leave a few reviews for me :)**


	10. Even More Trouble

**Watch out! This chapter contains the scene that everyone expected. But read yourself! (By the way: I´m not dead!)**

10. Even Bigger Trouble

As Lily arrived in the kitchen she grabbed the bottle and raced down the stairs. She didn´t notice that the bottle hadn´t stood on the same place. She knocked on the door and stormed inside as soon as it opened. But she wasn´t able to get any further because she ran directly in Dracula´s arms. "You love being in my company, don´t you?", he asked and began stroking her hair again. As fast as he had begun he stopped and walked into his room.

"It´s the second time that you ran into me! Is it fun for you?", he asked. Lily noticed that he wasn´t in his best mood. And she finally realized that she ran into Dracula on the market.

"I´m sorry", she said quitly and looked at the ground.

"Can I get my blood, now?"

Lily looked up at him and handed him the bottle. She had a strange feeling in her stomach. Dracula eyed the blood closely. She swollowed hard. "Looks strange", he whispered to himself. Then he opened the bottle, looked at the blood and smelled it.

Suddenly he threw the bottle to the ground. It shattered into pieces. Lily shrugged and closed her eyes.

He moved towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. "DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME? THERE WAS WEREWOLF VENOM INSIDE!", he shouted.

"I-I´m s-s-sorry. Please. You must believe me. I didn´t know..."

"YOU DIDN´T KNOW?", he yelled one last time before he lowered his voice, "You are bad at lying." Dracula pushed her towards the door. As she was about to go he grabbed her arm and said: "Come to me tonight." He then held his mouth near her ear and whispered: "Naked." He pushed her completely outside and closed the door.

Lily was speechless. It seemed like an eternity until she fell to the floor, crying bitter tears. She felt lost. Noone could save her. Dracula would rape her and then she would die.

And what about Simone? If she told her she would die because she would worry. Why was everything so confusing?

Finally she rose and raced into her room. The whole day Lily was crying. Her eyes were already red and swollen. Only a fearful scream shook her out of her thoughts. It came from the outside of the castle. She stormed to the window to see a corpse floating on the river beneath the castle. The woman seemed familiar... it was ... Simone!

Lily ran out of her room, down the stairs and to the river. Without even thinking of swimming in a corset she walked into the water, taking her precious best friend into her arms.

"No..., no...", she whispered over and over again. Simone surely was disgusted from her own body so she did suicide. Maybe it was the best way. She would have died anyway.

Lily wrapped a sheet around her body. It was ten ´o clock and the time had come for her.

She walked down the stairs and knocked on the door. "Come in!", Dracula called from the inside. She entered. He was already in bed, surely naked, but she didn´t see him. Her fear was that big that she looked right through him.

Slowly Lily walked over to him. She let the sheet fall to the ground and laid down beside him.

Dracula´s eyes never left her but she kept staring on the ceiling. Slowly his hand wandered under the covers and came to rest on her stomach. Lily turned her head in the opposite direction. Looking would make it even worse.

His hand went down a few inches. Of course he wanted more. Lily started crying. It was just too much for her.

With his other hand he turned her head towards him, wiping her tears away. "Is it really your first time?", he asked softly. She nodded simply. Tears welled up in her eyes again. "I can promise nothing... But maybe I can give you some time."

Dracula´s words woke hope in her. She looked at him like a scared child.

Then, to his own surprise, he softly laid one arm on her shoulder, before pulling her in a soft embrace. "I won´t hurt you tonight. But you have to promise something..."

"What?", she asked, looking up at him.

"Promise that you´ll return tomorrow."

Lily leaned against him even tighter. "Alright", she finally answered. Soon she fell asleep in his arms, never forgetting the promise.

**At first thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter is getting interesting! Now, review for me, please :)**


	11. Between Love And Lust

**Finally I´m over my writers block. Sorry that I took so long to update! Rating goes up with this chapter...**

11. Between Love And Lust

Lily awoke in the same position in wich she had fallen asleep. With a smile on his lips Dracula smiled down at her. "Did you watch me the whole night?", she asked, looking in his eyes.

"Yes, I did. I just couldn´t take my look away from your beauty", he whispered. Lily blushed and leaned in his embrace again. She didn´t care about the fact that both were naked. That Lily was in his arms was all that mattered.

"I think you have to go now", said Dracula and unwrapped his arms from her.

She picked the sheet up, wrapped it around her and turned to leave as he called to her: "Remember. Don´t forget the promise." Lily nodded and left the room.

Another woman waited in front of Dracula´s door. "How was the night? Slept well?", she asked.

"Very good, thanks a lot!", answered Lily. She had noticed the irony in the woman´s voice.

"And? How large is his you-know-what?", she kept asking. Lily ignored the question and went into her room. It was embaressing to talk about such things. She got dressed and then sat down on her bed. Now it came into her mind how selfish she was. She had spent the night with Dracula without even thinking of Simone´s and her father´s death.

But she had to ignore the overwhelming sadness because she had to go to work now. Lily went into the kitchen. Then woman was there.

"I just noticed that I haven´t introduced myself yet", she said with faked friendliness, "My name is Cassandra. From now on I´ll help you in the kitchen. I´m so sorry that Simone had to die because of _him_."

Lily was speechless. This woman has to work beside her? No way!

"Is something wrong? You are so quite?", Cassandra asked. Now it was clear to Lily. "You put the werewolf venom inside the blood!"

Cassandra shook her red hair. "What? Me? I don´t know what you mean!" Of course it was a lie.

"Is there a problem?", Dracula asked behind them. The two women spun around, facing him. They shook their heads hastily.

"Good. It just sounded as if you two were arguing. One of you cleans the second floor and the other one my room! There´s still some blood on the floor", he said. Surely it was the blood from the bottle he had thrown to the ground.

"Then, I choose your room", said Cassandra and followed him. One last time she turned towards Lily and twinkled.

"Perfect!", cursed Lily. That meant she had to clean a whole floor on her own...

---------------------------------------------------

After eight hours she was done, sweat running down her forehead. She went into her room, refreshed herself and then went downstairs to Dracula´s room. This time he would show no mercy. Lily entered without knocking.

It was like dejavu. Only this time he pulled her towards him immediately. His leg went between her own ones. She could feel his... on her leg.

Lily pulled away. But Dracula held her on her shoulders. "With only looking at each other it won´t work. Come...", he whispered and pulled her even closer.

It felt surprisingly good. She had never felt like this before. Suddenly his leg began to move. This action lasted a few minutes until he asked: "Ready?" She nodded. Then he rolled on top of her and laid between her legs now.

Lily closed her eyes. She felt ready for everything but in his opinion she wasn´t. "No. Don´t cramp", said Dracula, "Relax. Yes, that´s better."

He put one of his hands in hers. "And keep breathing."

Her grip on his hand tightened a bit as he entered her slowly and carefully. It hurt only at the beginning. After they had lain there for a few seconds she began to move under him. Surprised by her coorporation he did so, too.

Finally he pulled out and laid down beside her. Lily kissed him softly. "Thank you. That was the best night in my life." Because that was the night she felt like a real woman.

* * *

**At first I want to thank all my reviewers. You are awesome and really keep me writing! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review :)**


	12. One More Chance

12. One More Chance

"Could you enjoy last night?", Dracula asked as soon as Lily awoke. "Why shouldn´t I have?", she asked back and sat up right. Quickly he grabbed her hand and pulled her down again.

"Do you have to go so soon?", came another question. He smiled seductively.

"Actually yes. So please let me go!", said Lily and started struggling at his tight grip. She slapped him on the hand that held her and freed herself. She picked her towel up, wrapping it around her body.

But his hand found hers again. He looked like a child that was pleading his mother to buy him candy. It took Lily a while until she found out what "candy" he wanted.

Shaking her head she said: "I´m sorry, but I can´t stay any longer. Otherwise Cassandra will..."

"- I don´t care about Cassandra but for you. Please, stay", he pleaded. It seems as if she believes me. She´ll agree...´, Dracula thought.

"...Ok... but only fifteen minutes!", said Lily and climbed back into the bed. "But I haven´t forgiven you yet!"

"Forgiven for what?", he asked innocently. Somehow it disgusted her that he raped her best friend and let her die. And then she´d let him do this to her. And she enjoyed it! "Oh, you mean that! I´m sorry that I did this to your friend. I didn´t know that she would die because of ...that."

Lily was about to loose her patience. "So you think it was only sex, huh? My god, you raped her! If you don´t know it´s a word for having sex with someone when she isn´t willing! Don´t you understand, Dracula? You hurt her in the worst way that a man is able to do to a woman! You probably think that life a game is! And you don´t even care when one of the women dies when you raped her! I bet you can´t count all those women who had to share this fate?"

Dracula stared at her. He didn´t expect her to be so upset. And the worst thing was that she was right.

"I´m ... sorry", he whispered. This time his apologize didn´t sound like a lie. Lily turned her back to him. "You can´t punish me for what I am", he added.

She faked a laugh. "But why do you punish other people for what they are? It´s not my fault that I may look like a witch. I can only tell you that I´m none."

He thought about her words for a while before he decided to tell her something she didn´t know yet. "I don´t know what you are. But I know that you belong to the same kind that your mother once belonged to."

Lily turned around and lay now with her face towards him. "You knew her?"

Dracula nodded. "Yes. I´ve always wanted to make her my bride. I could sense her purity. She wasn´t willing. She already knew your father. Someday I noticed that she was pregnant. There was a fight and... I killed her."

"What? It´s your fault that I never had a mother!", Lily nearly yelled at him.

"It was an accident! I never meant to kill her. I was jealous because your father could have her and not me. That´s why I killed him, too."

Her eyes widened in shock. But before she could say anything he continued: "As your mother died you should have died with her. But you didn´t. You survived because I saved you out of your mother. I gave you your name Elisabeth because it was your mother´s name."

Lily couldn´t believe her ears. She didn´t know if she should kill him for killing her parents or kiss him for saving her from the woman he wanted although she wasn´t his child. She decided to do nothing.

The fifteen minutes turned into a whole day they spent together. But it was worth it all.

**A big thanks goes to Princess Airiana and Angel of Freedom for your support! I hope you liked this chapter. Much was explained in this one. Just click on the violet buttom in the left corner and tell me if I did a good job - REVIEW!**


	13. Beauty Of The Night

13. Beauty Of The Night

The previous nights seemed more than strange to Lily. These were two nights she had spent with Dracula. She had never expected that inside of him was still a human being. But this person was hard to see.

There she stood on the balcony. Everything around her was dark. Only the stars and the full moon spent light.

"Good evening, my love", a voice whispered in her neck. Dracula laid one arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Lily rested her head on his shoulder.

"I want to thank you. You were so gentle. I just..."

"Hush, my dear. You don´t have to." Then a silence got between them. They just stood there and watched the night.

"I know a better place than this one. Do you want me to show you?", he finally asked. "Yes", came her simple reply. With that he lifted her up in his arms and took off into the sky. She quickly closed her eyes. They flew over the forest and hills. After only a few seconds they had left castle Dracula far behind.

"Open your eyes. You´re missing the best", said Dracula and looked down at Lily. She still held her eyes shut, scared of the bat that carried her.

It didn´t take much longer and Lily felt brave enough for looking. And what she saw there was more than amazing: far below the dark trees passed like little flowers. The stars above looked like diamonds.

As the forest had passed them by they landed near a lake. Bigger. Near a sea. There he led her down and turned back into his usual form.

The two of them laid down on the cool grass. Wrapped in each others arms they felt only warmth. Like a black velvet sea the water made small waves. It was just ...romantic?

"How do you like it here?", asked Dracula.

"I love it", Lily answered her own and at the same time his question. But she added something: "Nearly as much as I love you."

That made him look directly into her eyes. Somehow he knew that she told the truth but still, deep inside of him, he didn´t care about that. Of course he didn´t show that but replied: "I love you, too."

Lily kept talking about what she felt in her heart: "Everytime you hold me it seems like heaven to me. You don´t know how much it means to me that you feel the same."

Dracula smiled. For her it was a smile that thanked her for loving him.

How stupid is she? Is she really that naive or does she only pretend it?´, were his thoughts.

Never doubting his words for one single second she relaxed completely against him and leaned against his chest. It was like a dream. Being with the one she loved in such a wonderful place couldn´t be reality. She felt at peace.

He pulled her closer and placed the softest kiss in the world on her lips. Lily smiled at that.

Toying with this little girl was more than fun to him. Suddenly it seemed to him as if light was wrapped around her. As soon as it came it was gone again. Such purity couldn´t come from a witch.

**Sorry that the update again took so long. Thanks to my loyal reviewers. Maybe you liked this chapter? Let me know. If you can make it three or four reviews?I just want to know what you think:)**


	14. Witch Hunt

14. Witch Hunt

Lily´s peaceful sleep in her room was interrupted by loud footsteps that echoed through castle Dracula. Her door was pushed open and two men stormed in. She was glad that she had falled asleep in her usual clothes instead of her nightgown, but actually there was no reason to be glad.

The men grabbed her by her arms and pulled her outside. It was easy to see that they were from the inquisition.

"Stop! Where are we going? You can´t do that!", she struggled.

They didn´t reply and kept pulling her until they were in front of the castle. Lily´s eyes widened in shock as she saw that the other servants were already there.

Cassandra was sitting on a chair, eyes closed. The men of the inquisition eyed her face, arms and legs closely. As soon as they had found a mole they stang a needle in it. The wounds they made didnt even bleed. Then they took Cassandra away.

Lily was pulled on the chair immediately. She was trapped. And she was sure that it would be painful. She had many moles.

They started with her face and plunged the needle into her left cheek´s mole. Lily closed her eyes and let the men do their work.

It took more than ten minutes until they were done. Her whole body was hurting. As she looked down at herself she noticed that she hadn´t lost a single drop of blood.

The inquisition tied her arms and legs together and carried her away. Lily could see Dracula standing on a bridge that guided over a river.

Hopefully she looked up at him as they approached. After a few seconds she realized what they were up to.

"Help me!", she cried, looking Dracula in the eye. He didn´t react and let the man throw her into the river.

She didn´t scream as she fell. Lily just closed her eyes again. It was far too much for her. There was no chance in surviving that. She would sink like a stone to the ground. There she would lie until she was out of air.

It seemed like an eternity before she hit the water. I´m dead!´, she thought.

But this test was like the other water-test. She floated on the water. Lily let out a sigh. The tests couldn´t have gone better. At least she thought.

As fast as she was thrown into the cold liquid she was taken out again. They laid a sheet around her shoulders and told her to go back inside.

Cassandra leaned relaxed against a wall. "How did you do, little flower?"

Lily hated those nicknames. But the fact that she was named after a flower made it easy to find one. "I passed the test!", she told her, smiling. Cassandra shook her head. "If you had passed the test you would have been already dead. You floated?"

She nodded and tried to hide her nervousness that this conversation brought. "So you´re a witch!", her enemy spat.

Her heart sank into her shoes. "And what is going to happen now?", Lily asked carefully.

Cassandra simply shrugged. "There is much that they could do: cutting your head off, burning you dead, burning you living..." She smiled at the thought.

Slowly Lily understood. She was going to die anyway. "Ohhh, I´m sorry! I bet your prince of darkness isn´t going to save you again!", she added. Of course she meant Dracula. Lily stormed back outside and let the sheet fall.

There she kept watching the inquisition throw the other witches into the water. Everyone of them floated except of one.

"She´s lucky", she whispered to herself. She waited in the doorway for one minute until she realized that they won´t take the girl out again.

Lily started running towards the river. With all her braveness collected she shouted at the men: "Why do you stand here? Take her out!" But they just laughed at her. "You´re going to kill her!" One of them shrugged, the other one kept chuckling.

That was enough. Lily jumped into the river, diving down to the ground where the girl lay. Cassandra had been right.

She pulled at the strings that tied the girl´s arms and legs and was able to open them. Unfortunately just slowly. Then she grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the water.

Lily laid her hand on her neck, trying to found a pulse. Nothing. She came too late. The men lifted the girl up and threw her back into the river.

With tears streaming down her face Lily raced into the castle. She had never expected Dracula to stood there and watch the girl die.

**After a looong time I finally found some time for an update. Thanks to my reviewers! R&R please.**


	15. Games

15. Games

"Why haven´t you told me that before?", Lily yelled at Dracula. Her hands were clenched to fists to hide their trembling.

The vampire stayed completely calm. "I didn´t know that the inquisition would arrive that early." - "_I didn´t know_", she imitated his voice, "Of course you knew! Why didn´t you save me? I could have died!"

Dracula shook his head and began to circle her. "Lily, Lily, Lily... Just as I do you know that you had to survive. This little... uhm, well... game can´t kill you."

Her anger was growing over her head. "GAME! YOU CALL IT GAME?" Even she hadn´t expected that she could lose her temper in this way. Of course yelling at him wouldn´t change the situation, but Lily felt better.

"AND STOP CIRCLING ME!", she added.

Instead of stopping he moved even closer. Now his nose nearly touched hers. "I know something you don´t know", he told her and then paused.

"If you want to toy with someone then do it with your brides. I´m not in the mood for such games."

Dracula couldn´t help but smirk at her words. "I thought it is no game?", he asked, an innocent look in his eyes. Lily pushed him away from her. How can he play dumb? He knew that she was losing control over herself.

Lily sighed heavily, bringing her hands to her hips. "Tell me what you know", she finally said.

She had no clue what he meant. Dracula put his hands behind his back and started walking up and down the floor. With every step his riding boots made loud noises on the stone floor.

"Did you never wonder why you survived? As your mother died you should have died with her. Actually."

At the thought of her mother she calmed down. Lily would do everything for a few moments with her parents. "What are you trying to say?"

It seemed as if Dracula had waited for this question. He continued: "I want to say that you´re not human. Just like your mother. Liliana, tell me, you always wanted to fly, right?"

Of course she wanted. She barely knew a few people who didn´t long for that ability. She nodded.

"Your dream is going to come true." He noticed that she didn´t understand a word from what he was talking.

"At first I believed that you´re a normal witch. But as I looked closer at you, I could see Elisabeth Resitas in you. Your mother. And the fact that such a purity surrounded her made it impossible for her to be a witch. Liliana, I named you after her because you are the same creature that she once was."

Lily looked at the ground. In the last few minutes she had found that much about herself. And Dracula knows who she really is!

"What was she?", she asked.

But instead of answering he opened the door to the balcony. She looked into a cloudy afternoon. He held one hand towards her, motioning for her to take it. Only slowly she walked over to him.

"Whatever happens next, don´t let go of my hand. It would mean your death", Dracula said and looked down the balcony.

Lily´s eyes widened as she noticed in wich height they were. "You don´t want to... AHHHH!"

He had jumped and transformed. To her surprise she didn´t hang on his hand like a corpse. Suddenly he let go of her hand. She didn´t fall. She was... flying!

Lily stayed were she was and looked over her shoulders to see two giant wings that had grown out of her back. They were white and made of thousands of soft feathers. Lily didn´t have to move them - they did it on their own.

"You´re no witch. You´re an angel!", Dracula called to her.

**Thank you guys for your reviews. Cassandra is weird, I know. But there are some people in this world that have a problem without any reason. She belongs to those people. But now tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	16. Travelling

16. Travelling

Lily was more than lucky that no one else found out about her powers. From now on flying was her hobby. She loved the feeling of how the air blew threw her hair, how she was floating on the cool wind. But that was going to change soon.

This afternoon more and more man of the inquisition arrived at Dracula´s castle and chased all the witches outside. It was easy to find out that they wanted them to move to another place. Maybe to the deadly end? Maybe not? They weren´t allowed to ask any questions. On their way Lily and the other´s had to go through the village. The people there stood in lines at every corner. Just to watch and laugh.

"Now you´ll get what you deserve!", one woman called to them. Other ones threw eggs and tomatoes at them.

Tears were streaming down Lily´s face. Why didn´t Dracula do something? Where were they going? Her hands were tied on her back. Every other witch was captured, too.

One woman tried to escape. The inquisition went over to her immediately and started whipping her. Lily started whimpering. Before the Witch Hunt began she had never seen violence. She had grown up in peace. And there were pictures in her mind: Her father. How he grew her up, how she experienced so much love from him. And how Dracula took him away.

Her legs were moving on their own, slowly. But her thoughts were racing. She´d never met her mother. Destiny didn´t want that. No! Dracula didn´t want that! He broke her heart! He was it who tormented all those women for fun and money! Everything was Dracula´s fault!

Lily looked behind her. The woman, the inquisition had whipped was dead and lay in a pool of blood. The other witches just moved on. Only Lily stood still for a few seconds.

These were a million seconds too long. She felt the whip coming down on her back. She nearly fell, what would have cost her more whip lashes but Cassandra pushed her forward and back into the line, they were walking in.

Now she noticed that they had already left the village behind and were walking on a field. The sun was burning down on the woman and made walking even harder. Lily kept weeping. How a baby she seemed, because the inquisition laughed at her.

Far, far behind she could see a castle. It also could be a single tower. she couldn´t tell. She was too blinded by tears.

They kept walking and walking. Her legs became heavier. Lily needed time to rest but the inquisition didn´t allow that. The whole world was about money and pain.

Lily didn´t think anymore. She was just going, crying silently to herself.

**Depressing, I know. But I want to show how hard the life of so called witches was. Sorry, but I didn´t mean to upset anyone of you. I´ll try to update faster now, but only if you review. Tell me what you think! If you don´t like it, tell me! If you like it, tell me! Just review. Thanks.**


	17. New Home Or New Prison?

17. New Home Or New Prison?

After many hours of walking Lily and the other witches arrived at a huge tower. The inquisition had called it "Witch Tower". Two women hadn´t survived the long journey. Five ones were left over (including Lily).

The inquisition wanted them to stand in one line as thirteen more witches found their places beside them.

"This place is going to be your home for a couple weeks. For some less than that. You´re going to sleep upstairs in this tower. One room, one blanket for everyone."

The women started murmuring. "Silence!", the inquisition roared. Everyone went silent immediately.

The man continued his speech: "Everyone gets two cups of water a day. One in the morning, one in the evening. A few of you will find out today how they have to pay for being a heretic. I hope for all of you that you´ll be obeying and bring much money to your master!"

With that Dracula himself walked out of the Witch Tower. The inquisition stepped back. Now he started eying each and every woman closely. The other men wrote down his comments.

The vampire grabbed the chin of the first woman, forcing her to look at him. "Weak... Thin..." Then he noticed strange-looking marks on her face. "...Itch", he added, "...age: twentyone. Separate her from the others!"

But the older woman beside her grabbed her arm. "Please! ...Not my baby! I...", she paused, "...I also have itch."

Dracula looked at her with a sarcastic smile. "For lying to your master you´ll have the honour to be with your daughter when she dies."

The woman bent down on her knees. "Thank you, my lord! Thank you!" She was happy that she was allowed to die with her child.

"You can watch her join hell! I´m sure it will be a pleasure to see her bleed. Drop by drop... until there´s nothing left over. And after that it´s your turn", Dracula said and smiled at the changing of the mother´s mood.

"No! Please not! You can´t do that! Let her live!", she cried hysterically. The inquisition took the two women away, both crying and with three metres of space between them.

Lily looked at the ground. It wasn´t long ago as she had stopped weeping. Now she did so again. She didn´t notice that Dracula came closer and closer to her - before he put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. With his thumb Dracula wiped away a few tears.

"Young, attractive, not worn out... yet. You´ll become my personal slave." Lily pushed his hand away from her face. "You´re disgusting!", she cried.

She was naive but not that much! But saying that was everything she could do to get another comment. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. So naughty? I don´t think you´re old enough to think about such things. Maybe I also didn´t think about that?"

"How could you not? You´re a man", Lily spat. The inquisition giggled.

Dracula hissed dangerously: "Either you accept it... or I´ll leave you the other men. What´s your choice?" He was sure what she would choose.

Lily looked in his face. How come she´d trusted him? Was he really that evil? No! She couldn´t give into him again. Not after that. "Kill me!", she said.

**What do you think? Right choice? A few reviews and you´ll find out soon. R&R**


	18. Nightmares

18. Nightmares

Dracula looked shocked. He didn´t expect Lily to wish for death. He tried to sound as calm as before: "Actually I wanted you to serve me for on week and then give you a soft death. But now... you´ll serve me for one month."

He still held one hand at Lily´s cheek. He looked deep into her nearly broken eyes. Softly he stroked her cheek, his thoughts spinning in his head. Lily pushed his hand away from her face.

"Don´t touch me, you disgusting bastard!", she cried. At the same time she wanted to feel his strong arms around her once more.

The vampire´s face stayed calm. "But a slave is there to be touched. One month!", he said slowly and then walked on to eye the other women, too. Lily´s tears started running out of her eyes again. He probably didn´t know what it all meant to her. Dracula killed her parents and she forgave him for that. She loved him so much. How could he do that!

"Witches!", the inquisition called to them, "Go upstairs and find yourself a blanket. I don´t think that there are enough ones but... that´s not my problem." The man smiled all over his face. Lily and the others did as they wished.

The tower wasn´t that big as it seemed. It was mostly made up of a stairs, stairs and again stairs. Finally they arrived on top of it. Everything in there was dark and wet.

Lily hugged herself while walking to warm herself. It was like a dungeon. _And where are the chains?_, she thought. But instead of chains everyone got a thin blanket. Nearly everyone. Cassandra was the last one and didn´t get a blanket. Lily couldn´t help but feel pity for her.

Then the _witches_ were ordered to sleep. The next day much work would wait for them.

Noone had enough space to lie down. The room was that tight that everybody had to sit or lean against each other.

Lily wrapped herself tightly in the blanket. But she could have also let it be. The fact that they had to sleep on the floor made it impossible for them to warm up. She could feel chatter her teeth. Like fog her breath left her lips.

As she looked around she noticed that she lay next to Cassandra who was shivering from the cold. One half of Lily told her to ignore it and let her freeze to death.

But the other half made her do something that noone else would do. After all Cassandra had did to her she removed her blanket and laid it on her enemy´s sleeping form. The low temperature could be dangerous for sleeping persons. So Lily tried to stay awake.

She was freezing even more but she was also tired from the journey to the Witch Tower. She slowly closed her eyes.

----------------------------------------------

"GET UP NOW!" Lily´s eyes shot open as she heard the roar. She touched her bare underarms to feel that they were as ice. Like Dracula´s. No! She wasn´t allowed to think of him anymore!

Quickly she jumped to her feet, just as the other women did. Her eyes wandered over to Cassandra who yawned and let the blanket slide from her body. She knew that Lily had given it to her but she neither thanked her nor gave it back.

Lily looked sadly at the ground. Then it came back into her mind: she was now Dracula´s personal slave. Maybe if she pleased him with her work she could get a new blanket?

This day the room wasn´t so dark as the day before. For the fact that it had no window it was very light in there.

The inquisition read out the list all their names. The called person had to step forward and receive new clothes. "Resitas, Liliana!" She heard her name. Lily hoped she would get some warm clothes with long sleeves.

Her bundle of clothes looked different from the other ones. She unfolded it to see that it was a dress. Dracula must have chosen it for her because it was just the way he liked it: revealing.

After she had put it on all the looks were on her. The dress was black and long with a leather corset. There were cuts in sides of the skirt which showed her whole right leg and parts of herleft one. It had a low cut at the front and her back was almost completely bare. Her pale arms shown fully.

When the other women are already staring at her what will Dracula do then? Lily knew that she would find out sooner thanshe likes.

**Phew! This time I tried to make the chapter as long as I could. At least you´ve waited long enough for it. R&R!**


	19. From Desires And Other Emotions

**Thank you guys that you reviewed so fast! Here´s your next deserved chapter!

* * *

**

19. From Desires And Other Emotions

Later Lily also got new shoes, also black and with high heels. Her hair was done by a one of the _witches_. As much as it was possible her long hair was held by a hairpin. Only a few reddish strands hang over her shoulders and face.

Her eyes were still a bit red from crying but with some powder noone noticed anymore.

She had to bring Dracula a bottle of blood. Lily really hoped that she or he wouldn´t drop it again that it causes more trouble. With careful steps she approached his chamber´s door and knocked three times. She didn´t expect another room to be in the Witch Tower.

"Come in, dear!" He probably knew that it was her. Slowly she turned the knob of the door and stepped inside. She kept looking at the ground.

Dracula was sitting on a throne-like chair and watched Lily with interest as she filled a whine glass with blood. His eyes rested on her decolletage.

Lily held the glass towards him. But he didn´t take it. She looked up at his dark eyes. They had never seemed that hollow to her. His smile was triumphiant and lusting.

"Like your new job?", he asked teasingly.

Lily shot him a glare. "As if you would care, Dracula." The vampire grabbed her chin and forced him to look deeper into his face. The glass trembled together with her right hand.

"From now on you´ll call me master. Understand?", he hissed and finally took the blood out of her hand.

He took a small sip and then put it beside the bottle. "I can´t hear you, my angel. Did you understand?", Dracula asked again. "Yes, master", Lily replied. His hand wandered up her arm and to her shoulders. The other hand rested on her right thigh.

"You know what I could do. Tell me, angel, do you want me to? ... And don´t dare you say no." His smile grew wider.

Lily swallowed hard. And again she was close to tears. "Yes, master."

With that he got up from his chair and moved closer to her, pressing his ribs to her chest. He placed small kisses on her pale skin while his hands rediscovered her body once more. Lily couldn´t move. Her fear lamed her.

Then he pressed his lips on her hers, pushing his tongue inside her mouth. It was more than disgusting as she tasted the blood he had drank. Dracula entered her mind. _You´re caught, little pet. Noone will help you now. But to tell the truth you want it even more than I do, don´t you?_ Lily´s body began to shake under his touch. His cold fingers sent shivers up and down her spine.

His hand moved further to the middle of her thigh the door opened. Lily, whose face looked towards it recognized Cassandra standing there, probably in shock.

Now Dracula also turned towards the younger women and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

Lily´s mouth fell open. Actually she expected Dracula to ask that but it came out of Cassandra´s mouth. "Don´t you see?", he asked back, "Lily isn´t as stubborn as you are. She came to me willingly."

Cassandra shook her head. "No. She would never do so." Dracula released her and walked over to the intruder.

"OUT!", he roared and slammed the door in front of her. Then he locked it and his attention went back to Lily. He pushed her on the chair and started kissing her again.

Lily whimpered as she felt his deadly breath on her shoulder again. Finally he looked in her broken eyes. "You don´t want that, do you?", he whispered softly. She shook her head heavily and tears fell from her face. He wrapped his arms carefully around her. "Don´t think that ... this will work again!", Lily spat and pushed him off of her. With big steps she stormed out.

"I´m sorry!", Dracula called after her but she didn´t listen. He had hurt her enough.


	20. Long Lost Dream

20. Long Lost Dream

The whole time Lily had wept outside the tower. The thought that Dracula would have raped her if Cassandra hadn´t come in destroyed her right from the inside. She felt even more alone than before.

To make everything worse it had started raining. Huge drops fell down on her as if heaven was weeping with her. Her make-up floated away with the raindrops as her body started shaking heavily. Leaning against a tree Lily tried to find any comfort. She closed her eyes...

_Lily was taking careful steps in her shoes. She wasn´t allowed to trip now. Her long white dress flowed behind her as she came closer and closer to him._

_Dracula was standing there, in his usual black clothes and waiting for her. He held one hand towards her which she took willingly. A nearly childish smile was on her lips. A feeling of overwhelming happiness was inside her and waited for a chance to escape its cage._

_Not one single word was spoken as he slipped a silver ring with diamands on her ring finger._

_As she did so too her smile grew even wider. Dracula put up her vail and placed a soft kiss on her lips which soon grew more passionate._

_They wrapped their arms around each other as happiness broke free. Now tears of joy fell from Lily´s eyes. It was as if she had never felt happier. Dracula lifted her up in the air and twirled her around._

_The two of them were in an old church, all alone as the rain made loud noises on the huge and colorful window._

_Finally the silence was broken. "I love you, Lily", Dracula whispered. Looking deep into his eyes, Lily could see that he meant it with all his frozen heart. But now it seemed to melt with love._

_"I love you, too!", Lily said in return and wrapped her arms tighter around him. Then they nearly let go of each other, still holding hands._

_The couple went outside to see that the sun showed itself. Almost all the dark clouds were gone. _

_Both, Dracula and Lily, shifted in their winged forms and took off into the sky, leaving the world behind and flying together into eternity..._

Lily opened her eyes, noticing that there was no Dracula, no church, no sun. The rain had already soaked her clothes and was like stuck on her pale skin. There was only one way to find freedom: escape.

She let her feather wings grow out of her back and jumped into the air, letting the wind carry her. All of sudden a stange feeling wandered into her stomach. A feeling she hadn´t noticed for days. Hunger, thurst. Where were the promised cups of water? And another blanket?

Coldness shot through her body. Lily laid one hand over her chest and her fast-beating heart. She could count: one rib, two...

Out of nowhere she heared shot and a bullet not finding its victim. Another shot missed her left arm with one inch.

A sudden pain now made its way from her shoulder to her arm. She saw blood. Her blood. A bullet had hit her. Then another one went right through her leg. Blood dropped from the hole.

Lily could barely hear someone scream her name. Her own panting because of the pain made everything sound quiter.

Now an arrow pierced the air and then the tender flesh of her back. Everything around her went black. Lily could feel her wings disappear. The angel was falling. Falling back into the reality where no one cared.


	21. No Tears Left Over

21. No Tears Left Over

As Lily felt the bullets and arrow hit her she said goodbye. She had never expected to be able to open her eyes again. She hoped to awake at home with her father at her side, comforting her. Maybe it was all a nightmare and she could be with him again?

Lily opened her eyes. She couldn´t see much but everything around her felt cold. A smell of death reached her nose as she tried to move.

Under her own body was lying another. Cold, pale, stiff. Where was she? On top of her was lying another one, just as cold as the other. Lily wanted to throw up. She was lying between corpses!

She struggled to get out wherever she lay in but couldn´t. One of her legs she couldn´t feel anymore. Her whole body seemed to be numb.

"How many ones are in there?", Lily heard a rich voice ask. No doubt it was Dracula who was now inspecting the witches.

"Six witches, my lord", another man answered, probably the inquisition, "I don´t know who but that isn´t important, is it?" The man laughed. Dracula´s gaze wandered over the dead body´s, looking if someone was still alive. Lily wanted to move. She wanted to get out of the thing that seemed to be a simple cart.

She wanted to call to Dracula. Her voice wouldn´t speak. Finally Lily was able to push the woman on top of her a bit aside.

"Stop! Lift this one up!", the vampire commanded as he saw the movement. Or did his eyes play a trick on him? But he could swear that he still heared a heartbeat.

The inquisition did as he wished and threw the top corpse from the cart. Dracula eyed the woman that came to show.

Lily had closed her eyes again. It was hopeless. She was that thin and dirty that not even her father would have recognized her. Suddenly she felt a cool hand in her hair. She had longed for this touch.

Slowly, very slowly she opened her eyes a bit to see that Dracula´s dark ones were locked on hers. Did he know who she was?

"Vlad...", Lily whispered. Nothing else could leave her mouth at the moment. She hoped that he had heard her.

For a few seconds that seemed like hours Dracula just stroked her hair. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Then everything went fast. Quickly but carefully he put his arms around Lily and lifted her out. Holding her close to his own body he stormed off into the tower.

He nearly jumped upstairs and kicked the door to his chamber open. He laid her down on his bed and rolled Lily on her stomach.

Dracula held both of his hands over the hole the arrow had made. Murmuring some words in Romanian he healed the wound.

He did the same with the wound in her leg. Then he left the room and returned two minutes later with a pail of water, a washcloth and to Lily´s surprise a pair of tongs. The vampire placed one of his hands over her shoulder. "This is going to hurt", he warned her before he plunged the instrument into the wound there.

Lily whimpered as the cold metal made it´s way deep into the hole. A clirring sound came from it as if it had touched something made of the same material. Between seconds the pair of tongs was gone, together with a bullet that Dracula had pulled out.

He closed the wound and then cleaned it with the washcloth. "I´m sorry." Lily had buried her face in the cushions on the bed and started crying.

But in all those tears of pain were still some of joy. Dracula had saved her once more and she could be with him now. _I forgive too quickly_, she thought to herself but she couldn´t help but feel good while being with him.

"Lily, there´s something you should know", he began. Then he paused for a moment. He shouldn´t have said this but now it was too late.

He had to tell her. He owed far too much to her. "Your father isn´t dead."

**Surprised? At first thanks for the reviews and sorry for the update that took me so long again. But I really hope that you still leave many reviews for me! R&R**


	22. It´s Not Too Late

22. It´s Not Too Late

"What?", Lily questioned, turning her head towards Dracula. "No, you´re lying!" Fresh tears welled up in her eyes at the memory of her father. Dracula had told her himself that he murdered him... but he didn´t kill him himself!

"Right", he said. He had read her thoughts. "I told the inquisition to end his life quickly but instead of that they prefered to... to... torment him."

Lily thought her ears were deceiving her. "No!", she screamed and jumped off the bed, which caused her more pain than expected. "You knew it and let it happen! Why!", she demanded to know.

Dracula walked over to her and placed his hands softly on her shoulders. "Lily, if I had known that earlier I would have been able to stop them."

"You´re nothing but a liar! You knew it the whole time!"

He shook his head and said very slowly: "It´s not my fault. Not that. I know that you´ve been through much pain just because of me, but I never said that I wanted your father tormented. Please, believe me." Lily turned her look towards the floor. Maybe he was right. But why didn´t he tell her that before?

"Because I visited the prison, where your father´s kept, just yesterday. I know that it hurts you to hear this but he isn´t well."

Dracula watched her raise her head again. He had missed seeing the beautiful eyes of his angel.

"Did you talk to him?", Lily asked as she blocked a sob that wanted to leave her. He nodded, resting one hand on the side of her face. "He asked me about you and if I treat you right. I had to say the truth: no."

Suddenly an idea crossed her mind. "Can I see him? Just for a few minutes that I can tell him that I´m alright?"

"But you´re not alright", came his reply, "He wouldn´t want to see you like that. It would only hurt him even more."

Lily stamped her foot. "But I want to see him! I can´t look that bad!" At least she believed. Dracula took her hand carefully and led her to mirror in his room. What she saw there made her cry out. That couldn´t be her: her eyes were red and swollen from all the tears she had cried; in her long hair were so many knots that she couldn´t count them anymore; her dress was torn and dirty and her body thinner than ever in her life.

"I´m sorry", he whispered, "I didn´t mean to scare you but you had to know."

Slowly she sank to her knees, hiding her face behind her hands. Through her fingers she could still see the mirror, which showed her but not Dracula (of course).

Before Lily even thought about what she wanted to do she did it: she rammed her fist in the glass that reflected herself.

The mirror came crashing down in a million pieces. She expected Dracula to get angry and shout at her but he just bent down beside her and helped Lily to her feet. It surprised her that he wasn´t disgusted of her body.

"Lily, it´s not too late. Your father is still alive. I don´t know how long but as soon as you have the strength you can go to him, ok?"

She just nodded and let him embrace her. She felt so safe that she couldn´t help but trust him.

"It won´t take long. You´ll get new clothes, you can take a bath and get as much food and water as you can eat or drink."

"Thanks", Lily whispered and just let him hold her. He wasn´t a monster anymore. And in Lily´s opinion he had never been one. No monster could ever be able to let her love and feel as good as she felt with noone else.

**A bit sloppy, I know. But finally an update! Please tell me if you like it or not, thanks.**


	23. Prisoner Of Her Heart

23. Prisoner Of Her Heart

Two weeks had passed. During this time Lily lived with Dracula in his room and reached her full health. More and more she got the feeling that he was the only one for her. Never before in her life she´d felt so complete.

But now it was also time for her visit in the prison. She was so nervous. Maybe she couldn´t even stand the sight of her father´s condition.

Lily put on a long dark red coat, where she could hide her hair under. Noone was allowed to see that she was a "witch". As Dracula and Lily left the tower the eyes of the inquisition followed them. But they probably thought that she was going to be killed.

"Stay close beside me. I guess they´re not expecting visitors", Dracula whispered that only she could hear.

They finally reached a house that lay in the opposite direction of the town. That´s why Lily had never seen it before. The house was big and rods blocked the few little windows. But the prison seemed old all around. "Wait here, please."

She pulled the coat even tighter around her face and watched Dracula talk to a few men. It didn´t take long but to Lily it seemed like centuries.

Then he turned around and nodded in her direction, motioning for her to come to him.

Quietly he spoke to her: "This might be shocking for you now but they said that there´s no hope for your father."

"What do you mean?", Lily questioned. As he didn´t reply her eyes widened. "You mean that he will..." Dracula nodded slowly. "I feel ashamed for it´s my fault that this happened... But please don´t show your sadness to him. They´re going to end his life tomorrow. He was in nothing but pain for a few days."

He waited for her reaction. But she just kept staring holes into the air. Her lips moved as if she wanted to say something. Yet no sound left her.

"You have half an hour. Use these last minutes with him. He would want you to be strong. Say farewell in your mind but don´t tell him that he isn´t going to see you again... Go now!" He pushed her inside carefully.

Now she tried to hold her tears back. She raised her head high in the air and tried to think of something that would made her happy.

She took one step after the other, her eyes never leaving the prison cell where her father was in.

As she arrived there she put her hands on the metal rods. Finally the man inside looked up. Lily tried her best not to cry out. What she saw there made her doubt everything she had believed in. His clothes were torn and parts of them stained with blood. His hair was grey and had gotton thin.

The thing that scared her most were his eyes. His usual blue ones looked grey and almost broken.

"No...", a strange voice came from his throat, "This can´t be..." Now she pushed her coat away from her face and let her long red hair show.

Her father took slow steps towards her. "Lily?", he whispered and stretched one arm through the rods. Lily took his shaking hand in hers, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Hello, Daddy...", her voice seemed to leave her. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a second. _Hold the tears back_, she thought.

To her surpise he was now the one to start weeping. "It´s a miracle... I thought you were... dead." His body was shaking with every word. "What about Dracula? Did he hurt you in any way?", he asked slowly. Lily shook her head.

"Don´t lie to me, Lily. I know him better. Maybe... I should have told you..."

"No!", she interrupted, "He didn´t murder Mother in vain. It happened by accident. He told me everything. Vlad isn´t a monster. He can be so gentle..."

A nearly coughed laugh came from her father. "Don´t tell me that you´ve fallen for his charm?" That wasn´t a question. "Lily, Lily, I know you like no one else does. And I´m surely not the first one to tell you that he isn´t worth for you. But if you ever fall in love then I must take it serious."

She smiled softly. At least he could understand her. "Listen, last night I heard the men outside talk about a girl like you. Her name was Cassandra. They said that she´s pregnant in the eigth month. Could you arrange something to get her freed?"

"But she doesn´t look as if she was with child. And everytime I´m near her she´s doing something that nearly makes me explode!", Lily protested.

Her father shook his head. "No. You must understand that she´s the wife of one man of the inquisition. As he found out that the child would be born dead he claimed to have a witch as his wife. But she couldn´t kill her own child. She needs a doctor as fast as possible."

Lily was completely speechless. A few seconds later she was pulled outside of the prison by two men. "I love you, Lily, don´t forget that!"

"I love you, too!", she replied and watched her father become smaller and smaller before the door between thm was shut.


	24. Misunderstood

24. Misunderstood

"Cassandra, please wait!", Lily shouted after her. She just stormed off before Lily even started speaking. Cassandra probably knew what was coming. But she wouldn´t give up until she was free. "You can´t always run away!"

After two minutes of chasing after her Lily could grab her shoulder to spin her around. She tried to ignore the sight of Cassandra´s thin body.

"Why can´t you listen to me? Did I do anything to you that might have caused you pain?", she questioned. She truly was fed up of her behaviour.

Cassandra raised her eyebrows. "Didn´t your father tell you?" And now she was also confused. This woman drived her crazy! "What should he have told me? Of your pregnancy?" Lily couldn´t help but scream right at her face.

The other witch faked a laugh. "Oh, you´re so naive, Lily, do you know that?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Couldn´t you just tell me what´s wrong?"

The thin woman turned her look towards the ground, probably in shame. Very slowly she lifted her hands to her stomach and placed them on it, as if she was still believing the child was alive.

Cassandra finally opened her mouth and started to tell her story: "It´s now more than one year ago as your father wanted you to marry, right? But he saw how much it pained you and changed his mind. This man was on of the inquisition but I didn´t know it first.

"I fell in love with him like you might have done with Dracula. And he always told me that he would never leave my sight and so on. You know."

Lily nodded carefully. She felt so nervous. Now everything was going to be declared.

"After a few months I got pregnant. I didn´t know what was wrong at that time", Cassandra continued.

"Even by now I don´t know how it happened but the child died", she whispered as a tear rolled over her cheek. "And then the truth came out. I didn´t tell the father first but as I did he made everyone believe I was a witch. He sold me to Dracula and... the end you know."

Lily touched her arm gently. "Don´t get me wrong. I really want to help you. But why did you tell me that now and not earlier?"

Cassandra turned away from her once more. "Do you believe that I´m proud?", she asked back, "I know that I was rude to you the whole time but I gave you the fault for everything. And that was wrong." She then paused for a moment, letting her words do their effect on Lily. "I´m so sorry", she added.

Lily walked around her so that she could face Cassandra. Almost slower than time, it seemed, she put her arms around her in a comforting hug.

"No. I must apologize. The whole time I didn´t even try to find out what wrong was. It wasn´t important to me that you and the others were starving while Dracula was taking care of my wounds from the shots."

"And that was the best thing to do", Cassandra said hastily, "You feel so much for others that it would have destroyed you from the inside. I tried to warn you as I saw you in the sky but it was useless.

There are not many of us witches left. And the few that remained will be burned in a week."

Lily looked at her in confusion. "You know that I´m an angel?"

Cassandra nodded and replied: "Yes. Your father told me but told me not to tell you. His fear that he might have lost you to the inquisition was too big. Now his darkest nightmare became reality. My baby´s father broke any contact to me and only does his work... Yet I heard him laugh together with another man about the... death of... your father yesterday."

After this long speech Lily was the one who needed comfort.

"You´re my friend Cassandra. And I´m going to help you escape. Tonight. I promise", Lily sobbed into her new-won friend´s shoulder.


	25. Too Late

25. Too Late

It was deep at night as Lily tip-toed out of Dracula´s room, leaving him sleeping in the bed. She sneaked to the room where she had been many days ago. Silently she knocked three times on the heavy wooden door. That was the signal.

Slowly she could hear the doorknob click and Cassandra came out. She greeted Lily with a simple nod and rushed over to the edge of the staircase.

Cassandra looked around the corner to see nobody there. She then turned back to the other woman and nodded once more. Lily followed her down the stairs. But she almost bumped into her friend as she stopped dead in her tracks. Cassandra pressed her thin body against the stone wall.

_Inquisition_, she formed with her lips. Lily looked in the meant direction and couldn´t hide a gasp.

The men, who were leaning against the wall before they had heard the gasp turned into the direction of the two women.

With her hand Lily showed Cassandra to hide there before she slipped out of the shadows and walked right towards the men. The thing Lily was going to do now she hadn´t down before in her life. But she had to. For Cassandra´s sake.

She put a charming smile on her face and walked over to them elegantly.

"Good evening", she teased, hiding her great fear perfectly. Lily took a deep breath and kissed the one who was taller fully on the lips. While doing so his hands wandered all over her back and through her hair.

The other man grabbed the first one by his arm and pulled him away from Lily. "My turn", he said and took his place in front of her. He then pulled Lily towards him forcefully and smashed his lips on hers.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned against him, imagining it was Dracula while tears streamed over her face.

He broke the kiss and started pulling her dress down so that it exposed her white shoulders. Lily felt his mouth travel all over her skin, his warm breath sending shivers of fear through her body.

Everything inside her screamed. She wanted to get away from this disgusting people, who had only lust in their heads but his grip on her even tightened. There was no turning back now. The taller man now continued to undress her further.

That was more than Cassandra could take. She looked around to find a sharp piece of wood lying not far away from her.

She picked it up and sneaked towards the back of the tall man. Without a hesitation she plunged the piece of wood into his flesh, making him let go of her friend.

The next guy of the inquisition was terrified and lamed from what he had seen.

He took several steps back while Lily fixed her dress. "The wound isn´t deep", Cassandra told the shocked man and then grabbed Lily´s hand, running through the towere´s door and into the cool night.

Reaching the near-by forest the two women hided behind a bush. Now Cassandra eyed her friend closely.

Her make-up was flowing down her cheeks, mixing with the salty liquid that was her tears. Lily´s once shining eyes were broken and the fact that she had almost gotten raped didn´t anything for the way she was looking.

"Lily, maybe we should-", Cassandra started but her friend interrupted her. "No" she said and shook her reddish hair, "I´m just too hysteric. From now on it´s safe."

She got up and looked towards the endless fields. "You must go now. You´re free." Cassandra couldn´t believe her luck. Lily had done so much for her although she had never given even the half of it back.

"Thanks for everything", she said quietly and hugged her one last time.

"They ran over there!", a voice broke this moment of farewell. The inquisition came running towards them at top speed. "Run!", Lily told Cassandra and pushed her softly. She did as Lily wished but she herself stayed where she was.

All that mattered was that Cassandra was finally free. So the price of being caught again was easy for the young witch to pay.


	26. Hiding The Truth

26. Hiding The Truth

Lily watched Cassandra disappear in the fields. The time for herself to escape had run out and the inquisition would have noticed two witches running away. At least one of them was free now.

The men approached the place where Lily was standing. "Have you ever seen such a stupid creature?", she heard the tall one say. "At first she tries to seduce me, then she wants to run away and at last she´s standing here, waiting for us!" He bent down so that his mouth was near her ear and whispered: "We´ll continue our game later. I´m already looking forward to it."

A smile spread across his features that made Lily shiver. He put an arm around her shoulders and lead her back into the tower.

"You probably don´t know what the escape of your little friend means, do you?", he asked, brushing a strand of dark brown hair behind his ear.

Lily looked like a child that needed comfort as she shook her head. "Let´s find out how Dracula deals with stubborn girls like you", the man hissed. "But if I watched the situation correctly he´d fuck you and everything would be alright again. Wouldn´t you like that?"

She looked at the ground. It was obvious that this man wanted her for himself but Lily had no clue how he could have found out about what happened between Dracula and her.

"In there! Go!", he commanded, his voice dangerous. He pushed her into Dracula´s chamber.

Lily stumbled inside and searched the look of her beloved, who was without a doubt upset. She wanted to fall in his arms right now but she couldn´t. Not in front of the inquisition´s eyes.

"My lord, this witch here I found outside. She helped another to escape. A punishment of the highest grade would be the best."

Dracula looked at Lily, then to the man and then back to her. "Leave us alone for a minute", he told him at last and watched him go out.

She couldn´t be quiet for another second. "I´m so sorry! Please you must believe me, I had to help her!" She was getting hysteric. The vampire walked over to her and put a finger to her lips. Shaking his head he asked: "Why, Lily? ...Haven´t I told you often enough to stay here? ...You can´t imagine what it means to me to lose you at this point..."

Lily put one hand on the side of his face. "Don´t tell me you have to send me away... I couldn´t live without you." Tears were already forming in her eyes.

Slowly he put his arms around her in a comforting embrace. "It´s worse. A stake is already prepared. In two days it will be burning with all the still living women here inside of it", he said, his voice a whisper.

Wrapping her arms even tighter around his neck she wept into his shoulder. "Maybe I could-"

"NO!", Lily said hastily. "If the inquisition finds out about you being what you are you´ll burn beside me!"

Dracula let go of her, taking a few steps back. "But I´m a vampire. I could stop it all for you."

Lily shook her head while wiping her tears away. She straightened herself before replying: "Not for me, Vladislaus. It wouldn´t be right. If you have the need to save the others then do so. But I deserve death the most for having the privilege of your love while the others suffered."

"You don´t know what you´re talking about-", he began but was interrupted once more.

"I do. And I don´t regret loving you. Farewell." With that Lily turned on her heel, ready to walk out as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Dracula turned her back to him and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you. And this time I mean it", he told her.

Without saying another word Lily left his room to never see it nor it´s owner again.

* * *

Hey guys! Thank you so much Princess Airiana, Fortune Zyne, Angel of Freedomand Remember for being the most loyal readers. With every review I´m getting from you you´re making my day. I hope you keep on reading this story (the end isn´t near yet)! Love ya!  
-Angel- 


	27. Two Days, Two Children

27. Two Days, Two Children

Lily had went back to the inquisition willingly. They brought her into the prison where her father once was. In his cell several blood stains were on the floor, reminding her of him. But the young woman never wasted a tear. She doubted that there were even some left over after so many days of torture. This would have an end in two days.

The stake was already prepared and would be burning then. Until then Lily had to stay in her own cell, once more without food or water.

Her gaze wandered over the long corridor and the so many cells. Eleven other _witches_ were caught in the dark prison. She didn´t recognize all of them but a few from the tower.

The cell that was right across from her contained two children. The younger girl had wrapped her arms tightly around her (probably) brother´s neck and small tears trickled down her face. They had both red hair and seemed to be around six years old.

The boy caught Lily looking at him. "Father died. Then Mother sold us. Do you know what will happen to us now?"

Of course she knew. But she couldn´t tell them they would soon be burned. So she shook her head. "No, I´m sorry."

"SHUT UP!", a man roared and swung his whip dangerously close to the children who backed up against the stone wall. "You´re not to talk!", he added and then turned to Lily.

"We would never burn children alive", he whispered that only she could hear, "They deserve a milder death."

"Why can´t you just leave them be? They´ve done nothing wrong," Lily hissed back. But the man just shrugged and, to Lily´s surprise, unlocked her cell door. "Well, if you´re so interested in the two brats I give you my permission to watch them die. It´s time for them to join hell!"

With that he also unlocked the door to the children´s cage. "Follow me!", he bellowed.

Lily had learned to obey and walked over to the man. Yet the children were still too scared from the whip lash to move. "NOW!"

Quickly they rushed out of the cell and over to Lily, grabbing her skirt in fright. She put her arms around them comfortingly and followed the inquisition outside. The weather was cloudy and a cool breeze skimmed over the fields.

What Lily saw there surprised her: two bath tubs, filled with hot water which created foggy clouds in the air.

More man seemed to appear out of nowhere and almost threw the children inside the tubs. They whimpered silently as their cold bodys collided with the water. What were they doing?

Each child was held down by two men while more ones started cutting their wrists and jugular veins. Screams of pain filled the air.

It was more than Lily could take. She turned around, blocking her ears and clenching her eyes shut. After a few minutes that seemed like eternity the screams ceased. She now dared to open her eyes again but closed them once more at the sight. The pale bodies of the children were swimming in their own blood. Slowly Lily sank to the ground.

"That was necessary. In the hot water the wounds won´t close and they´ll bleed to death", she heard the man from the prison say.

All of sudden two arms pulled her up to their owners face. She felt someone kiss her forehead softly and looked into familiar hazel eyes.

It was the tall man she had tricked to help Cassandra. Lily felt the need to wrap her arms around his neck and so she did. She wanted so much that this man, who was hugging her, was Dracula. He lifted her up and carried her back inside her cell.

As he sat her on the floor she thanked him. He shook his head, replying kindly: "No need to. I´m William. You´re Liliana, right?"

She nodded carefully. "I didn´t forget your escape attempt. Not many witches have tried this before. But I must confess, I liked you stragedy", he told her. _Why is he so friendly now?_, Lily asked herself in her mind.

With the words, "I´m sorry", he left her cell and her alone. Something was happening already and Lily didn´t know what.

* * *

Phew, this chapter was difficult. Believe me, writing in that way about the children wasn´t easy for me but it has to be in the story. William will play an important role later. I also created my first forum (maybe you could visit it?) The next chapter is in progress and with a few reviews you´ll get it )  



	28. Fear

28. Fear

"Get up!", Lily heard William shout as he unlocked her cell door. He then grabbed her forearm roughly and pulled her up to him. Crushing her body against his own he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

He stroked her hair with faked gentleness and whispered: "Scared, love?" William waited for her to answer to find her unable to.

"Of course you are", he replied to his own question, "But you needn´t. As long as you´re a good girl I´ll treat you just as you like it. But if I notice any disobeydience from you... well, I know you wouldn´t do that, or would you, love?" Lily shook her head. It was just what he wanted her to do.

But what he really meant with it she didn´t understand. She was going to be burned in an hour and he was talking as if he knew something she didn´t know.

For a brief moment he took his hands away from her. Lily felt much more comfortable without him but couldn´t show that. She felt unable to even think clearly. Then, much bigger than that was her fear of dying. Of not seeing Vladislaus again.

She suddenly felt a strong arm wrap around her and lead her outside. Lily took one step after the other, knowing it were her last.

The young "witch" could already see the stake. Still people were throwing chairs and other wooden material on it.

The noises got louder as they approached it. Now the last things were prepared. A huge pillar made of wood had found its place in the stake´s middle. From a low distance Lily could see villagers and the inquisition draw nearer to watch the scene.

Another with whose hands were already tied behind her back was told to step on the stake and to lean against it.

William stepped behind Lily and did the same to her hands before pushing her beside the woman. With a large rope they tied them to the pillar. Her heart started beating faster and faster as if it wanted to jump out of her chest.

The ropes were arranged tightly to them, almost pressing the thin bodies of the women to the wood.

Lily took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. She remembered she had never expected that to happen as Dracula had made her his servant.

He had been the one who had told her that she was an angel. He was the only man she had trusted and loved. Letting her gaze wander over the crowd of interested people she could see men litting torches. But something much more important caught her eye:

Dracula, dressed in his usual black clothes took his seat in the crowd. He was surrounded by two women in white, his two brides. She hadn´t seen them in quiete a while.

Lily knew that he was knowing that she was on the stake. Yet his eyes were fixed on nothing. He just stared at any place before him.

She felt tears in her eyes. But they had no chance to leave its owner. The inquisition threw the burning torches on the stake. The flames came in contact with the wood and gave it their heat. One flying torch almost hit the woman beside her, who inhaled sharply at that.

Finally, after such a long time Dracula came in eye contact with her. For a few seconds Lily could have sworn to see the will in his eyes to free her.

But she slowly shook her head. She was tired of being caught, chained and then freed again.

She formed the words _I love you_ with her lips without a sound leaving them. Lily didn´t even know if he had seen it. The flames now touched the women´s skins. She tried to ignore it at first but as the fire reached her waist she cried out, releasing the sorrow and pain she had kept inside.

With a sharp pain rushing through her head she looked at the woman beside her, who seemed to be unconscoucious from the smoke.

Lily closed her eyes again. The pain was unbearable and the greatest she had ever felt. She didn´t know how long it took her until her screaming ceased.

But the feeling after it felt surprisingly good. As she finally opened her eyes she saw herself. She could see her body being bound to the wooden pillar while everything around her was bathed in white light. And she also saw her feather wings that had grown from her back.

It probably was her ghost that semmed to float in the air. Or was the Lily on the stake the ghost?


	29. Ghost Of A Rose

29. Ghost Of A Rose

_(This chapter is for Princess Airiana for always being there and for sharing the wonderful music of Blackmore´s Night with me. This music inspired this chapter. You really mean so much to me, Princess!)_

As Lily saw herself on the stake she knew that it was over. And that there was a decision to make. Over her head she could hear heaven calling for her. All the pain she had went through would be over. She was sure her father would be waiting at the gates.

She turned her look back at the ground. She could Vladislaus, unable to do something and tears forming in his eyes.

Taking one step towards heaven she closed her eyes. Then she turned around a ran back down. Her soul reunited with her body on the stake. All the heat of the fire hitting her sensitive skin and the pain returning.

Lily pulled on the ropes that held her bound to the stake and tore them. Shaking them off of her arms she let her feather wings grow out of her back. The fire seemed to be parted with invisible strength as she swung herself into the air. All the eyes were locked on her. She knew she couldn´t stay long. But she was unable to leave yet.

Landing in front of her love a white rose appeared in her hand. putting it in his hand she whispered: "As long as it´s blooming my love for you does too. Don´t forget me. I´ll be waiting for you." With that Lily disappeared in front of his eyes. Only the single rose remained...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily found a cave near the Adrian Ocean. It was the only place she could stay and where nobody could find her.

Still the hope for Dracula searching for her was in her heart. Never she would forgot what he had done for her. Her mind was full of him so that she could feel his strong arms around her. Wiping the tears away with her dress she walked closer to the edge of the rocks.

She wasn´t scared of spending her life there for she was sure that she would be together with Vladislaus again. Even if her life was eternal.

The flames of the stake had taken her life away and given her a new immortal life. The life a real angel had.

The dress she was wearing was light blue and long. It made a good contrast with her reddish hair which went down to her legs. There was nothing she could keep as a reminder of Dracula. Only her memory.

Putting a hand on her heart, which was aching from the loss she sighed. The waves were crashing on the rocks under her, splashing a few drops of water at her from time to time. There Lily stood. Her eyes locked on the dark cloudy sky. Thunder making her jump in fear.

She couldn´t stand there without being in danger. Walking inside the cave she laid down on the cold stones, crying silently.

"How kind of you that you came here." Lily turned on the other side and looked at person who had spoken. It was William.

Lily scrambled to her feet and pressed her back against the stone wall. She wiped her tears away and watched him walk closer to her. Almost gently he put a hand on the side of her face. "Now I won´t be alone anymore. I was sure of what you are when I first saw you."

Pulling away from him she turned her head in the opposite direction. William grabbed her face harshly which made her whince in pain.

"And now that the immortal life has been given to both of us you´ll spend eternity at my side. As my wife", he hissed.

He put a small silver ring on her ring finger and inched closer to her face to kiss his "bride". Lily shuddered as his lips touched hers. As he let go of her he added: "Don´t be afraid. I won´t do something against your will. Ever."

Lily couldn´t take any more. She let herself be taken in William´s arms in comfort. Kissing the top of her head a few times he let her cry.

She herself felt save with him. As long as he was there she had to learn to live with him. No matter what. The fact that it could have been worse wasn´t useful. Her broken heart was longing for someone else. And for _her_ it was the worst of all.


	30. Learning To Live Lies

30. Learning To Live Lies

To Lily´s surprise and luck William had told the truth. There never was a wedding night or anything like this. Sometimes he kissed her but she had learned to accept it soon enough. Though he never hurt her. It was the look in his eyes when she refused to kiss him that scared her so.

The years passed. It was in 1689 when Lily gave up every hope. William didn´t allow her to leave the cave once. But he also stayed there the whole time.

At night his arms were snaked around her waist from behind. It kept the two of them warm and was more comfortable than Lily had thought.

Still her eyes were locked on the dark sky for hours, looking for a winged creature she loved so. Will would have been a good husband. Gentle and caring. But still Lily couldn´t feel any feeling stronger than sympathy for him.

Turning her look back at the stone floor once more she laid her own arms on William´s. He mumbled something in her hair she couldn´t get.

"What?", she asked. She didn´t look at him but felt that it would do no good to do so.

"Accept your situation. It´s better for you." Although he couldn´t see Lily rolled her eyes. They had had this conversation many times before. "William, you know I..."

"And call me Will. And you know that I know Dracula doesn´t search you anymore. If he ever did", he told her. She knew that he could be right but she refused to believe it. "How can you doubt that? How can you doubt that I meant nothing to him?", Lily demanded to know.

Finally she rolled over to face him. And his face wasn´t full of anger as she had expected but filled with worry.

She could feel one of his hands rub her back in comfort. "It just isn´t him. I´ve been in his orders for many years before he turned me. I´m still wondering why nobody has noticed. Even his brides aren´t anything serious to him."

Lily smiled a little at that. It was finally something she had wanted to hear. "It was the same with you and Cassandra, right?"

It took a few seconds until he nodded. She noticed now that it was the first time they spoke of Cassandra.

"I just couldn´t be with her anymore after she got pregnant. The child in her lived until I made it die inside her. She noticed nothing of that but I couldn´t let her give birth to a vampire. No human had done it without dying during the birth..."

"So you wanted to protect her in such a way?", Lily interrupted him. "But bearing a dead vampire would have been just as dangerous!"

Will sighed in a kind of sorrow that was unfamiliar to her. "And it was. She died during the operation a couple hours before your _burning_."

Lily gasped. Hearing about that hit her hard. After all Cassandra had been her friend. Tears were already forming in her eyes when he continued: "She loved me just as I love you."

Looking up at him in surprise the salty water in her eyes disappeared. "What?... But... Will, why...?" Her voice trailed off.

"But deep inside I know you´ll never be able to give me that love back. Now I know how Cassandra must have been feeling towards me... Well, I deserve nothing better. I can´t blame you for that. In fact I´m not really immortal."

Getting everything he had said in the right place of her mind was very difficult. After she found her voice Lily opened her mouth but he was faster.

"I won´t age but I´ll die without being killed when my time has come. I think in exact two centuries."

His _wife_ stared at him in wonder. She didn´t love him but she didn´t wish him death. So she would have to see him die. And Lily had hoped so much that she wouldn´t have to see anything like that again. But it just seemed to be the beginning of it all.


	31. Trying

31. Trying

Lily had stopped counting on how many times she had wanted to escape. William just wouldn´t let her. Everytime she was in the air he seemed to appear out of nowhere and dragged her back. At least once a week she tried. And so one more year passed... ten more years passed... until around 1700 he laid Lily in chains.

The cold metal ring he had placed around her neck kept her from farther than to the edge of the rocks.

So often she stood there but the flame of hope inside her had went out years ago. But now was the time she couldn´t take it anymore. Walking inside the cave she went to William, straight into his arms. She had to do anything to get out of her "home", if just for a couple hours.

"What´s the matter Lily?", Will asked. He had gotten to know her well enough to tell when something troubled her.

The chains made clirring sounds as she searched in his arms for comfort. Lily had to make up a lie so that he would unchain her.

"Haven´t you ever thought about a wedding trip or anything like that?" Looking up at him she waited for his answer. He looked at her in a way suspiciously but at the same time with love.

She cleared her throat before continuing: "...so maybe we could... you know... the sun is shining and..."

Lily tried to smile but somehow failed. Well, she hoped that the lie was good enough but something inside her mind told her he knew exactly what she was trying to do. "Will?", she asked again, in her eyes a pleading look. Will walked away from her immediately and disappeared in the dark.

Looking around she tried to see what he was doing. She was hoping so much that he would bring a key for the chains but instead...

he re-appeared with a sword in his hand. "Do you trust me?", he asked. After this question Lily was completely confused.

William noticed this quickly and assured her: "It won´t hurt. Actually I wanted to keep you chained up and threw the key in the ocean."

His bride´s eyes widened in shock. Her hands went around her neck, feeling the ring. "Is that really necessary? I mean ...isn´t there another way?", she stammered helplessly. But he just shook his head and walked up to her.

"Kneel down and hold your hair up. Trust me, I´m skilled." After Lily had done as he wished she regretted it. Panic was rising inside her.

He held his sword up high and then let it come down on the chains with all his strength, breaking the ring. Before there could have been danger for her head to be cut off he raised the sword again. Lily, who had held her eyes shut had expected him to do right that.

"It´s over. I could never hurt you. Not anymore." William then got hold of her hand and pulled her back to her feet. Letting both their wings grow out, one pair of leather skin, one of feathers, they jumped into the air.

They flew over the ocean and over the valleys and mountains of Transsylvania. After a long time Lily felt free again.

She could already see Dracula´s castle, as mysterious and dark as ever, piercing the clouds above its roof. Hope. There was the hope again.

But William´s grip on her hand only tightened as he lead her away from it and made her land on a meadow. She found herself almost in a fairytale: So many flowers seemed to circle her. And even more colors of all the other plants there made her smile.

Finally he let go of her hand. She took her chance immediately and danced through the meadow while William sat down under a tree, watching.

Lily felt like a child again. Her father had brought her to this meadow once before. Even if she couldn´t remember when it exactly was. Twirling and jumping she knew what freedom was.

A butterfly flew past her with one inch distance. She turned to the little creature and found it sit down on the tip of her nose.

William´s eyes never left her. He loved everything about her. Her beauty, her spirit. And also the fact that she stayed a child after all. To a stranger she might have appeared naive as she giggled when the butterfly tickled her face´ skin. But to him she was just an angel. If not HIS angel.


	32. Passing Away

32. Passing Away

**April, 1889**

Lily knew that it was time. Centuries she had spent with William at her side in the cave. She had expected herself not to be happy in that time, yet she had to confess that she was sometimes.

William sat on the floor, leaning against a cave wall. His breath was ragged and his eyes ready to close for the final time. Lily held one of his hands in hers. Her soft fingers caressed his skin while he continued to stare into nothing. It almost seemed as if he was counting his time.

His bride moved bit closer to him, now holding both of his hands and staring into his dark eyes, which had aged the most. It was still at night.

"I´m sorry that... I kept you here for... so long...I know it was selfish but... without you I wouldn´t have made it... one year", he said, his voice nothing but a whisper. Lily laid her head on his shoulder. For the first time.

Though she had never felt anything stronger than a kind friendship for him she cared for him.

"Why did this all happen?", Lily questioned. "It started two centuries ago. And only because of the different looks of some women so many died."

She could feel William lift his shoulder as if he was shrugging. This movement only made him hiss in pain and she pushed him back down with soft force. Through the years she had watched him grow weaker and weaker until this day had come to take him away from her at last.

"But you mustn´t forget... what it was worth", he whispered.

Slowly Lily nodded. He was right. Getting caught by Dracula was the best that had ever happened to her.

She tried to smile at the memory but the actual situation kept her from doing so. Lily didn´t know whether she got him right but she could have sworn he had whispered: _only one minute._ She moved away from him to see his face again.

Tears formed in her eyes and soon made their ways down her pale cheeks. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Time was running out now. Lily then leaned over William´s face and placed a kiss on his lips. He was weak but he had kept this little piece of strength for their final kiss. Returning it softly he took hold of her hand once more.

"See?... Now you kissed me finally...", he said softly as he broke away. Then he closed his eyes, squeezing her hand one more time before leaving her.

Lily rested her head on his chest, sighing deeply. Her tears kept flowing for minutes until the small waterfall ceased.

Looking down on the silver ring she thought about throwing it into the sea. But she decided not to. Finally she noticed some words ingraved in the metal: _Do never give up..._ Smiling softly she let her wings grow out of her back and flew into the morning light.


	33. Spirit Of The Sea

33. Spirit Of The Sea

It took her only a few minutes to arrive at Dracula´s castle. Lily folded her wings and let them disappear. The excitement, joy and also the nervousness rushing through her veins. But as she looked around everything seemed different, so cold and unknown.

Of course, the once green grass in front of the castle still had ice on it. Though it wasn´t winter. The large building itself was dark, the towers seemed to touch the clouds and several windows were shattered.

"Oh, my... god", Lily whispered. It had been more than two centuries and everything had changed.

At this moment she noticed spikes, as sharp as the towers´ roofs. Skeleton´s in awfully painful positions had been pierced and probably only as a kind of scary decoration. She got hold of her light blue skirt, lifting it up a bit, and ran inside the castle. All that had been warm looked cold and numb now.

The thought that she had once lived there sent cool shivers down her spine. Racing through the long corridors she came to stand in a huge hall.

This large room was full of death. Dead bodies, sometimes only pieces of them, of Dracula´s children were scattered all over the floor. The broken egg sacs still hung on the high ceiling.

Lily was sure she and the other "witches" had been the last to clean the castle. Huge spiderwebs and their owners were stuck to the walls. Rats and mice running over the cold stone floor fetched pieces of the vampire corpses to have something to feed on.

A smell of death was everywhere. She closed her eyes for a moment. Once she had dreamed of having children with Dracula herself and the sight of the dead ones was too much to bear.

She started running once more, up the stairs and into the first tower. Lily raced into Dracula´s room immediately but just to find it empty.

Her heart sank. She did not dare to imagine what could have happened. Walking over to a small table she found a rose.

Memories of her past floated in her mind as she picked it up. It was the white rose she had given to him before she had left. The beautiful flower was in full bloom and seemed to be the only thing in the room to illuminate it a little.

Pressing it close to her chest, she left his room and went into another. As if someone was calling she knew where to go.

Lily made her way into another room, just as dark as the previous ones. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she stopped dead in her tracks. The calling voice seemed to be loudest there. Slowly she walked through the room. It might have been a laboratory. Machines she had never seen before stood there. Each surrounded with spider webs.

A huge window in the background was shattered and let the cool breeze from outside in. Something was not right, she could feel it. She walked over to the window and looked down at the countryside underneath it. Her breath came out in white clouds. Shaking her head sadly she turned around.

Clutching one hand over her mouth to block her screams her eyes focused on the lower part of a machine.

There, almost unrecognizable as one, lay a dark grey skeleton. A golden loop earring lay only a few feet away from the long-dead corpse. As if it was only a nightmare, hoping for a final end, Lily sank to the floor beside her lover.

It couldn´t be true. It just was impossible. For so many years she had waited to see that. Fighting her tears back she bit her lower lip.

Her heart ached and her body started trembling. Lily buried her face in her hands, uncontrollable sobs left her. With her trembling hand she placed the rose on the remains. She then folded her hands and whispered a prayer. Never before she had meant every single word like that.

From everything she had ever experienced was this the worst. Only slowly her legs became steady enough to rise from the floor.

The tears kept falling as Lily leaned against the wall. After that she took off into the sky. Nothing but the ocean had been between her and her beloved for an eternity. And this ocean would reunite her with him...


	34. Angels

34. Angels

Not far away from the castle lay the sea. Water that would welcome her. It would embrace her and never let go. That was the way Lily wanted it. The only right way. She walked into the water, taking only slow steps. Her fear of what would be waiting for her after it was obvious.

More tears came running out of her eyes. But she had to do it. The small waves surrounded now the lower part of her dress. The colors matched perfectly with the water. Only her reddish hair made the contrast.

Lily could feel herself start to tremble. Everything around her felt like it was freezing.

Leaning against a rock she ripped her cross necklace and ring of off her. Everything was the people´s doing. Because of a few different looks and ways of life they killed and said it was god´s will.

Still she could feel the pain from all the torture she had to bear. Lily thought about everything that could have been without the witch hunt, how it had been before. She was going to make a final cut. The choice had been given to her once before but she had made the wrong choice.

It had caused her nothing but tears and a broken heart. Her long hair was almost touching the water as she looked down at herself.

Looking back up at the sky her eyes focused on a black point at the cloudy sky. The sun was shining though, so it shattered her hope for the point being Vladislaus. Perhaps a bird that was free compared to her.

The creature got closer by the second. Lily couldn´t turn her gaze away from it. It seemed as if her legs were moving automatically.

She stepped out of the water and back on the steady ground. Water dripping from the fabric of her dress.

The thing was now in a low distance. Her heart started beating quickly in joy. It was him! Lily began to run, almost quicker than her feet could carry her. As the cloaked figure approached it wasn´t the vampire she used to know.

Instead of his hell beast form Dracula had two black feather wings growing out of his back.

She couldn´t believe her eyes. Lily kept walking two more steps until she stood directly in front of him. As if he would disappear when she came too close she placed a hand on his cheek softly. "It´s really you", she whispered. Tears of joy sprung into her eyes as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Why?... Why didn´t you try to find me?... Why...", her voice trailed off. Rubbing her back in comfort he tried to explain: "I thought you wouldn´t forgive me after all I did... and didn´t do." Dracula placed two of his fingers under her chin.

"I´m sorry... I´m so terribly sorry, Lily. But it were your tears of love that brought me back here. I thought you would forget me during the years."

Lily shook her head. "I could never forget you. And I could also never stop loving you... I forgive you for everything but please don´t leave me again!" She was getting hysterical again. He leaned down and kissed her lips. It had been so long since the last time.

"I love you", Vladislaus said softly. Lily smiled warmly at that. But all too soon her smile turned into a playful one. The one he loved about her so.

"You do?", she asked, smiling even wider. "Then... Catch me!"

With that she turned around and ran from him, laughing all the way. Dracula smiled. He finally had her back. His only love. His angel. She had done so much for him by making him an angel too. Now this love was meant to be.

"Hey? You´ll never get me like that!", she laughed and stopped in her tracks. This ripped him completey out of his thoughts. "Lily, you know that I´m faster!" - "No!", she replied jokingly.

"Then you´ll find out soon!", he warned her playfully and started chasing after her. Now he knew what heaven was like.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

Well, guys, that was Witch Hunt! I really enjoyed writing. And I got 200 reviews! I never expected that it would feel so awesome. So, time to say thank you (in no specified order): _Fortune Zyne, Princess Airiana, Remember, Angel of Freedom, Black Garnet, HughJackmanFan, movieluver, Lucky, Velfin, Haunting Whispers, Alucardspet, XtheXpowerXofXmusicX, Countess Alana, DraculasLover, Lily Black, Catlover15489, SlytherinGurl4Life, Gem, Witch isit, word junky, francesca and V._

Well, guys, that was Witch Hunt! I really enjoyed writing. And I got 200 reviews! I never expected that it would feel so awesome. So, time to say thank you (in no specified order): 

Phew! I think that was everyone who ever supported me with one or more reviews. THNX GUYS! At the end I want to say again that if someone wants some lyrics I only mentioned in my stories then I´ll send em to him.

The next story I´m gonna post will be the Oceanborn sequel "Ocean Gypsy". I hope you´re looking forward just as I do. Until then (again huge THANKS for making my dream with 200 reviews come true), See ya later,

_-Angel-_


End file.
